


Lockdown

by football83



Category: English premier league - Fandom, José Mourinho - Fandom, Premier League Football, RPF - Fandom, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: José Mourinho uses lockdown to his advantage - to try and save his marriage...*contains some classic Mou manipulation techniques*For fun, because working from home needs this right now
Relationships: José Mourinho/Original Female Character(s), José Mourinho/Rui Faria, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Various Spurs Staff, Vida Carter-Mourinho/Original Male
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [José Has A Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510772) by [football83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83). 



Preface 

Vida Carter-Mourinho returns from a work trip amidst the implementation of the UK lockdown.  
Prior to leaving London for New Zealand, she advised husband José not only was she was tiring of being his mistress, constantly in competition with his real wife - Football, but that the revelations in couples therapy about the early stages of their romance are unforgivable. 

José, getting the situation wrong yet again decided the best course of action was to give his wife of 2 years an ultimatum - cancel her work trip and allow him to make it up to her. She went.

After 3 weeks of next to no communication José decided it is she who must make it up to him, calling him the ‘King of Misjudgment’ once again, Vida tells him once she has slept off her jet lag she’ll be moving out and beginning divorce proceedings. José reminds her of the increasing threat of a global pandemic which softens her for a second or three until they begin their first therapy session after her work trip and the past is revisited. 

Vida wakes 72 hours after the measures have been put in place (he didn’t want to wake her... of course he didn’t....) her 37th birthday is looming and her bag was never unpacked. 

What will she do?


	2. You Can't Leave

“You can’t leave” he said, arms wide open as she lumped her bulging suitcase back down the stairs and watched as it thud down the last few steps on its own.

“Watch me” Vida replied bluntly, her tired eyes and body in no mood for more of his histrionics. 

“Vida, you LITERALLY can’t leave, look” José urged her before zapping on the Plasma TV to show rolling news courtesy of the BBC.

Vida watched, now wide-eyed and concerned, “Fuck” 

“I know” he answered before throwing the remote down onto the sofa. 

“I guess this could be good for us?” 

José’s half-whisper made her snort, “Only you could try and monopolise on a fucking pandemic” 

“I didn’t…” he stopped himself.

“You didn’t what?” she snapped “Didn’t mean to manipulate a situation? Why break the habit of a lifetime?” 

José put his hands on his slim hips and looked at the ceiling, “Did I make you this cynical?” he asked, a hint of vulnerability. 

“Don’t flatter yourself” she replied before walking past him, shoulder nudging him as she did. 

This was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Dreaming

“Hmm, what d’you say?” he asked deeply into her neck, his lips kissing and tongue licking with a view to helping her decide that going up to their hotel suite was definitely a good idea.

“We can’t ditch the guys” Vida replied, blatantly aware that a few strangers had clocked their over the top public displays of affection.

José pulled away and took a long gulp of water, their dinner companions too involved in their own conversations and debates to note the pair of them making out like kids, “Fuck them…” he whispered, right hand trailing inside her dress and stopping at the top of her thigh, “Actually no, I’ll rephrase that…” he looked at her, eyes so heavy with lust that she swallowed and audibly moaned “Tell me something in Portuguese” Vida asked.

“Is that a deal breaker?” he teased, with a raised eyebrow and true to form smirk, “Mmm ok…C’mere…” he motioned with his hand. 

Vida moved her ear towards his mouth as the tips of his fingers subtly crept under her knickers, much longer and he would be tearing that flimsy dress from her body, when he stopped talking Vida mustered enough strength to stand so they could bid goodnight to their fellow diners, Matthew and Pep were lost in some foreplay of their own and they managed to make an exit with very little fuss. 

“Ohfuck” he gasped when Vida whipped off his trousers and pinged the waistband of his boxers “God Vida, I need to…” she silenced him with her mouth and they fell back on to the huge bed. 

“José?” Vida called for the third time from the top of the steps which lead down to their garden and the sun trap in which José had been for the last hour on one of the sun loungers, he finally woke up, feeling groggy. 

“Hmm? Yeah?” he mumbled, opening his eyes.

His vision was blurred but Vida soon came into focus as she stood there, gazing down at him blankly “Therapy?” 

***

“Good to see you Vida, how was your work trip?”

Dr Graham was not usually one for pleasantries, but she guessed given the extremity of the circumstances mixed with having to do their couples therapy via Skype required a little more care than normal.

“Great, really great”

José sat to her left still thinking about his dream, still feeling a little bit drowsy. They had contemplated not attending but it was Vida who pushed the issue and for that he was pretty damn grateful. They had been confined, aside from trips to buy food in their Chelsea home for just over 7 days. Coexisting more like house mates than anything intimate, eating meals together but that was about it. Vida had spent most of her days in her studio, José trained, and conducted his own Skype meetings. In all honesty, they’d discovered this weird dynamic and José specifically wished to raise it at the earliest opportunity in therapy. 

“OK, fantastic” Dr Graham made a few notes in his big leather bound notebook and then closed it “When Vida was away then, we had the two sessions, albeit with bad WiFi, but we got to a crucial point - José’s ex-wife’s involvement with the early stages of your relationship. Shall we start there?” 

Vida sighed heavily, José had admitted to using Rina as his ‘sounding board’ during the infancy of their relationship and divulged that yes, on one particularly ill-judged occasion he let his ex-wife become intimate with him, his piss poor excuse being that he felt Vida was an emotional brick wall. That was a hurtful comment to Vida, who, recently divorced and fiercely independent felt railroaded into commitment, when he later commented that getting a ring on her finger ‘deserved a Nobel prize’ she lost it with him completely. 

“If I can start Doctor” José began, “I think there are more pressing issues that need to be aired”

Vida stared at him “Here we go…” she said under her breath. 

“Vida has been back just over a week but we don’t speak, see each other, we’re like ghosts, walking through one another” he paused, “Do you disagree?” he said, staring at her.

Vida shook her head “It’s all true, but maybe before bringing it up like it’s a big shock to you why not consider that the reason for it is because you’ve harboured lies about our relationship for 3 years? And you watched as I built a relationship with Rina, probably gave you a huge hard on did it? Having both of us in love with you?” 

“Vida, if I can interrupt” Dr Graham said, “I can see we need to address a few things here. José, your ex-wife is now in a new relationship and you explained that it was the familiarity you craved at the start of your courtship with Vida, now as you know I see Vida separately and she won’t mind me telling you again that given her divorce, her distant parents that emotional connections and engagement take her longer than most to process”

José rubbed his forehead and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling like the cruelest bastard on the planet, Vida’s eyes were watering but she stayed resilient and looking at the laptop screen.

“With that in mind, José, Vida, could we try and come to a mutual point of acceptance?” 

“Oh I have accepted it, and I really feel like I can’t trust him remotely anymore” Vida said defiantly “If I didn’t legally have to be staying here right now, I’d be gone”

“You don’t mean that” José whispered, brow creasing.

“I fucking do” 

“How does that make you feel José?” Dr Graham asked.

José laughed nervously, “It makes me feel like shit! And once again, I’m in a situation where I’m having to seduce my own wife!” 

“WHAT!” Vida yelled.

He shrugged “It’s true” he confirmed.

“It’s interesting you’ve used the word seduce there José” Dr Graham observed “Can you expand?”

“He means we haven’t slept together in months Doctor, you’re pathetic you know that?” Vida ranted “We split up briefly when he was at United, and I made him work hard then, and he clearly thinks that situation and this one are the same, but they’re not. That time, he wanted a kid, this time he’s told me he fucked his ex-wife before we got married, little bit different” 

José’s knee was twitching uncontrollably the entire time she spoke, “And you caved back then didn’t you?” he told her arrogantly, “You caved because you couldn’t do without me, I have a good memory too Vida” 

The room was charged, both of them seething with anger, frustration and above all else - resentment. Vida for the lies he told, and José for the fact she swapped around a work trip to prevent him from any attempt at explaining his actions and making him stew for 2 months. 

“Ok, both of you, let’s take a second” Dr Graham intervened, “This relationship is the responsibility of you both so I want you to take an hour apart after this session, go and do something separately then meet up and talk about it. Don’t descend into insults and rage, just communicate like adults and we’ll pick this up next week at the same time” 

Vida stood first, “See you at 4 then” 

“Yep” he snapped unintentionally. 

***

1 hour later

“Drink?” he asked as he uncorked a bottle, his silver hair still wet from the shower. 

Vida nodded and thanked him, she perched on one of the bar stools as he placed the cork back into the bottle and swished the red liquid around his glass, he too leaning onto one of the stools. 

“I’d like to see your pictures” he said quietly, Vida looked him over - he’d been working out while she’d been away, and his laundry fresh shirt was snug enough to display his more pronounced abs, “Whenever they’re ready” he added. 

José looked over his wife too, it was the longest they’d spent in a room together without an atmosphere since she got back from New Zealand. He thought she’d lost weight, but didn’t mention it. He still got a fluttering sensation in his stomach when she looked at him, there was so much he wanted to say but he thought about Dr Graham’s advice and kept things diplomatic. 

“I’ll show you tomorrow” she said quietly “It really was spectacular” 

He smiled, dimples in his cheeks popping “I’m glad. Matthew missed you, I think I became his stand-in best friend” he joked. 

Vida laughed, “Yeah the time difference thing didn’t really work for him” 

“Vida”  
“José”

Their simultaniety made them both laugh nervously. 

“Please, you go first” he said.

“It’s going to take some time” Vida admitted, “I’m not sure I’m past the anger stage…in fact, I’m not…..I feel like you’ve both made an idiot out of me, how do I know you won’t go back to her if we have future disagreements?” 

“I’m not excusing myself but you know I feel that way about you and Luis as well?”

Vida frowned deeply, “Luis? I didn’t marry Luis, or have his kids, we dated for 18 months José come on, this isn’t the same”

“Maybe to me it is” he shrugged. 

“But I haven’t done anything wrong with another man, and certainly not Luis” she urged.

“OK-OK…” 

“I should get back to work” she said, placing the unfinished glass of wine on the kitchen worktop before returning to her studio.


	4. I'm Your Narcissist

Vida’s phoned had bleeped three times in the last hour, she was far too engrossed in her work to retrieve it from the other side of the studio. Stretching, she glanced at her watch, shocked to see it was almost 8pm, the clanking and banging sounds from downstairs made her wonder what José was doing exactly but she clicked on the kettle to make tea before finding out. 

She grabbed the mug and sat in the window seat which provided the best vantage point in the house for looking out at the lush, plentiful garden. Eventually, she looked at her phone and saw a missed call and voicemail from Rina, text from Matthew and a text from José. 

‘Dinner, 8.30pm? Garden? JM x’ 

It still ignited an eye roll seeing him sign off his texts with JM even after their years together, she didn’t reply but it explained the cacophony of sound from below, she dialled Rina’s number and tapped her nails on her mug as it rang. 

“Hi Vida, thanks for calling me back” the older woman said “Did you get the voicemail?”

“I haven’t listened to it, I’ve been working”

“Ah, OK, Listen.. are we alright, the two of us? Because the kids are worried, I’m worried..” 

Vida snorted “Are we alright?!” 

“I can’t change things Vida, but you were… you ARE a good friend, a great stepmother, and it was a long time ago” Rina argued, waiting while the line went silent “Vida?”

“I’m still here, but you don’t get it do you? You befriended me, you helped organise my wedding, my dress, the venue…. and this, months after you and him tried to rekindle your own marriage!” she sighed, it was painful to say it all out loud “The kids don’t have to worry, I love them, I miss them massively” 

“I’m so sorry, you must believe me, I wasn’t in a great place, he was…. impatient and I don’t know Vida, it’s unacceptable, deceitful, not me - you must realise it wasn’t me?” she pleaded.

“Ok Rina, enough, it’s good to hear from you, and when this is all over and we can go out, we will - all of us, alright?” Vida thought that was pretty fucking forgiving given the circumstances. 

They rang off and Vida checked the time, 8.15pm, José was assembling place settings outside unaware that she was watching, he stood and scratched his head and then moved the plates and cutlery around for the third time. It wasn’t like him to fuss so much, it was as though he was nervous, she continued to watch in amusement - no one would ever believe he was capable of worrying like this. 

“Darling, how you doing?” Matthew asked he answered her call, he’d been in Spain with Pep for three weeks and with the new announcements stating the reduction in flights it appeared he would remain there for sometime yet. 

“What’s this about you and your new best friend then?” Vida teased.

“Ah, he’s a good conversationalist that husband of yours, did he tell you we even did a threesome FaceTime?” 

Vida raised her eyebrows “That sounds incredibly sworded Matt..”

“Now now darling, you will piss off to New Zealand for 2 months…” he paused “Speaking of which have you made up for lost time?”

“We’re in couples therapy, that’s the furthest thing from my mind” she told him earnestly “It’s a real head fuck” 

Matthew breathed out loudly, “Ah, yeah, passion killer. Well, look, we’ll FaceTime soon, and we’ll arrange a virtual birthday soiree, you’re not getting away with that, pandemic or not. And as it’s Luis’ birthday the next day, we’ll invite him too eh?” 

Vida smiled thinly, “It would be good to chat with him, it’s been forever” it didn’t at this point cross her mind that José might be opposed to that plan. 

“Precisely, leave it to me, tell José we said hello, Adios” 

He was sure in a flighty mood, being in lockdown with Pep clearly suited him. 

***  
8.30pm - Dinner

“Great, thanks” Vida said as he served her grilled sea bass with a lightly dressed salad.

“You’re welcome” he answered, pouring them both a drink and asking “What shall we drink to?”

“Health?” Vida suggested, he clinked his glass with hers and placed it back down. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, a warm breeze whisking around the garden “How’s work?” she asked, which shocked him a little bit, she’d been far from a conversationalist since she got home. 

“Good, they all have training plans which I check they’re following but it’s tough, we just have to keep them motivated and engaged I guess” 

Vida nodded and took a sip of wine, “You’re good at that” she told him, he smiled kindly, his eyes creasing as he took the compliment “I wonder what will happen, if the season will finish I mean” she continued “Would be a real shame if it didn’t” 

He agreed, “It would, but we’ll be patient and follow the rules” 

This was definitely an improvement on past days, where Vida barely managed to say good morning to him, he didn’t get ahead of himself, he took the conversation in his stride leaving her to continue it if she wanted to. 

“I spoke to Matthew just now, he mentioned FaceTime?”

José laughed deeply, “Yeah, that was weird, we’re thousands of miles apart and I still seemed to argue with Pep”

“Did Matthew have to break it up?!” she joked “You pair of idiots” 

He smiled handsomely at her and then tentatively spoke “Do you remember Matthew’s 40th?”

Vida squinted wondering where he was going with this “Course, at that chateau near Barcelona?” 

José nodded confidently, “I had a dream about it” he said casually, “I was half asleep, I guess it was more of a daydream, at the table with Matthew, Pep, Luis and Gabriella, Rui, Callie…”

Vida kept quiet, just listening to him recalling the memory, “Do you remember what you wore?” he asked.

She placed her knife and fork down and thought, “I think it was the Azure Stella McCartney dress, with the sheer panel across the midriff area, why?” 

He had stopped eating too, “And me, what did I wear?” 

Vida engaged her long term memory, “Your suit was a deeper blue, but your tie more or less matched my dress, white shirt - definitely. Why do you need to know all of this?”  
José shrugged, “It’s just a nice memory for me Vida” 

Vida shook her head, “Yeah, I bet I know which part in particular is a nice memory” she snapped, her voice was louder, like she was annoyed but he didn’t care, she had remembered it with as much detail as he had, and they’d been to hundreds of functions since then. 

He sat back as she cleared the dishes away, watching her load the dishwasher and tie her long dark brown hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, he was a messy cook but she never complained about cleaning up after he’d made dinner, he picked up their empty glasses and walked back inside and up behind her. He placed the glasses down over her shoulder and carefully put both of his hands on her hips, Vida carried on spraying the worktops with antibac spray and wiping them down, not denying him but not indulging him either, when she stopped he turned her body towards him. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, perturbed and also a little bit embarrassed. 

His hands felt good on her hips, firm and warm “You don’t want me to touch you?” he asked, his face moving closer to hers, his lips now kissing below her ear, one hand bunching her ponytail and angling her face before kissing her fully on the mouth. 

It felt otherwordly, intense and hot, Vida fought against him before totally surrendering, when she opened her mouth a little bit more he responded by gripping underneath her thighs and lifting her body onto the freshly cleaned worktop. Vida clutched at his shirt, wanting to see his newly toned body with such urgency that a few buttons flew off and onto the ground, he pulled away from kissing her and unbuttoned it with some decorum, the pause in action brought her back down to earth with a thud, a sudden film reel of images of him and Rina pinballing around her mind. 

“Stop” she told him, “Just stop” she hopped down and tidied herself up, “I’m not ready for this” 

“Wait” he said, gripping her wrist and making no attempt to get dressed “I know you’re thinking if we do this I’ll think I’m forgiven and it’s all back to normal” 

Vida looked at him, for once he was right in terms of what she was thinking and feeling. 

“I know I fucked up, and I know I’m nowhere near deserving of normality”

“But?” she asked, him now relaxing his grip on her.

“I think you still want me” 

His arrogance knew no bounds.

Vida laughed, really loudly and for a long time, “What did I expect marrying you? You’re a narcissist you know that?!”

“But I’m your narcissist” 

And that paradox made Vida hunch over in hysterics, “Goodnight José”


	5. Birthday

6 Weeks Later - Vida’s 37th Birthday

“You guys look so tanned!” Vida said via the Skype call with José’s kids, “I am so jealous, of all the places to be locked down, Lisbon is the one”

The kids spoke freely and happily, asking her when they’d visit again, obviously it depended on the rules but she told them sooner rather than later - that’s what she hoped. Lisbon was her second home, aside from the glorious weather, food and culture it was a place Vida felt so comfortable - José’s family were in part to thank for that. 

Vida hadn’t seen José that morning yet, she’d had two Skype calls so far - the kids, and Callie - briefly seeing Rui who waved, they were in a great place with Rui’s work, she was pleased for Callie - if anyone deserved a good guy it was her. The third virtual Birthday pow-wow was planned for 1pm, with Matthew, Pep and potentially Luis. 

Vida didn’t dwell on that for now, she knew it would create (unreasonable) tension, not that José’s insecurities about her and Luis were at all justifiable, they really weren’t - he was now remarried and happy and they both agreed their amicable fondness of each other was what made for a simple, fuss free separation. Vida had known José in passing back then, to say a polite “hello” to each morning, but that was it, there was no overlapping in relationships, period. 

Vida pulled out a stick of gum to take away the taste of black tea and thought about going downstairs, José had been training early and she’d heard him shower, then in conversation with someone on the phone - she wasn’t sure who but he wasn’t speaking English, could have easily been work or family. She brushed her hair, and checked her face in the mirror “37 eh?” 

Opening the studio door she bent down to pick up a large light blue envelope and a small black box, she scuttled back inside and closed the door, sinking to the floor and raising her knees with the excitement of a 10 year old. 

“Idiot” she scalded herself for feeling butterflies in her stomach when she saw José’s writing, he’d kept his distance since ‘that’ kitchen incident, he’d been jovial, making a point to check in on her during the day but he didn’t push anything, their therapist agreed slow and steady wins the race. 

The card was modern, with a stylish botanical design on the front, inside he’d simply written 

‘Vida, Happy Birthday Querida, Yours always JM x’ 

The small hinged box looked antique and she snapped it open carefully, perched proudly in the box was an antique amethyst and chrysoberyl ring. Vida gasped loudly as she shone it up to the light and watched as the violet quartz dazzled her against the window, it was an exquisite piece. Grabbing a sweatshirt she (this time) confidently left her studio and walked downstairs, she gripped the cuffs of her shirt as she found him in the kitchen, at first unaware that he was on the phone, he turned to look at her, eyes darting down to her right hand where the ring was perfectly situated. 

“I’ll call you back” he said before hanging up and smiling only slightly at her “Morning, and happy birthday” 

Vida edged closer to him, “I don’t know what to say, this is…..beautiful” she said holding her hand in the air. 

José smiled broadly and took her hand, it was a perfect fit “It was my mother’s, she wanted you to have it for your birthday - from the both of us” 

Vida’s eyes widened, the fact it was a family heirloom making it ten thousand times more thoughtful, he’d bought her stupidly expensive jewellery in the past and after 2 watches, 3 necklaces and a bracelet realised she hated faceless, soulless gifts, if you’d put thought into something she couldn’t care less if you’d found it on the ground, she pulled no punches over José’s ‘tedious’ watch collection, this always amused him. 

“Jesus!” she said loudly, amusing him, her hand still his for now “I’ll call her, thank you” 

José pulled her hand upwards into the air and she lost her balance, giggling as she fell into his chest, he steadied her and placed his hands at the bottom of her back, she breathed in his shower fresh scent, her hands wound around his neck gently and they remained silent. 

José’s right hand moved up to her hair and he raked his fingers through the thick brown locks, her eyes closed as she remained tightly in his grasp, chin resting comfortably on his shoulder.  
For once there seemed to be no motive, no pressure to escalate things - she felt he was happy enough just standing here, in the kitchen once again, with his hand in her hair as she casually leant her body against him. 

“Are you busy?” she whispered into his neck after an age of silence, the feeling of her warm mouth on his skin made his stomach tighten and a swelling in his groin form, he felt the subtlest of kisses on his jaw as she moved her face right in front of his.

“Right now I mean?” she prompted him, their lips now meeting and her very much taking the lead, that first kiss was so gentle and welcoming and he sighed into it, he felt her smile against him and opened his eyes to look at her, he’d forgotten the last time she’d smiled because of him. Vida stopped and looked back at him, on the surface he was as handsome as he was confident, but in this moment reserved and a little vulnerable. 

José left an ominous silence, his hand concentrated on her hair still while the other had somehow become clamped to the middle of her backside.

“Hmm..yeah” he croaked deeply in response to the question she had asked some time ago, “I’m….busy”

Vida grinned, her lips kissed the corners of his mouth and her tongue teased his, her own excitement now building, she whispered his name followed by a breathy “Mmmm” when his knee started to press between her legs. 

José pulled back and paused again for effect, her response was to slide her right hand to his groin and use her palm to gently grip him, after an unceremonious and guttural grunt he regained articulation, “I’m busy… celebrating your birthday”


	6. Firsts

It felt like a series of firsts, first touch, first kiss, first sighs of pleasure, familiarity had been replaced by nervous excitement and exploration. 

Vida had walked off, he followed, calmly - staying a few feet behind the whole time, when she had reached half way up the stairs he stopped as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and threw it down at him. José knelt down, his feet on two different stairs, he grabbed the shirt and stayed where he was, just studying her. Vida stared back, in just a bright orange sports bra and her sweatpants, she didn’t feel embarrassed, quite the opposite, she felt a surge of excitement staring down at her husband who remained on one knee, his silver hair was completely messed up and unruly, he licked his lips and swallowed as he stood. 

Vida got to the landing, the guest bedrooms were to her right, their bedroom to her left. Except it hadn’t been their bedroom in months, neither of them had slept in there, Vida put her clothes away in the wardrobe but not once did she dwell on the fact the marital bed hadn't been in an unmade state for almost 5 months. José still stayed back, and waited, he hoped they’d go to their bed, not the guest bedrooms, “Is the bed still made?” she asked him quietly, rhetorically.

“I don’t know” he answered, “I think so” 

Vida took a deep breath, and turned left, he followed.

He stood in the doorway while she kicked off her pumps and swung her legs onto the bed, it was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, but sleep wasn’t on her mind, the sheets were cool and smelt so fresh, she spread her arms out and concentrated on her breathing. 

“You look petrified” Vida told him as she sat up on her elbows, he smiled bashfully, “Do I?” He asked, full of reservation, it felt like the first time he’d ever gone to bed with her, and it sure as hell wasn’t this nerve-racking then, his eyes fell to her chest, her sports bra presumably on in preparation for her daily run but nonetheless sexy, “Maybe I am” he admitted, moving closer to the foot of the bed.

Vida laughed briefly “Why?” 

José knelt on the end of the bed carefully, his tracksuit bottoms clung to his thighs perfectly, and his newly toned upper physique bulging in the club shirt he was wearing left her so desperate to touch, to kiss, to lick… She tightly squeezed her thighs together which made a deep growl leave his dry throat.

“I don’t want to ruin your birthday” he whispered, in answer to her question “The opposite” 

Vida sat up on her knees so they were both now facing one another in the centre of the bed, she reached her right hand around the back of her body and unclasped the bra, hunching forwards so it could easily slip off. José’s lips parted as he placed both of his hands where the fabric had been, his palms were cool on her breasts and she tilted her neck to the side as he caressed her, asking “How’s that?” 

“Mmmm nice” she told him, “Why don’t you use your mouth…” she advised, he nodded, “Take your shirt off first” she requested, he begrudgingly left her body for a few seconds and threw his purple shirt backwards onto the floor. 

Vida surveyed his torso, catching her breath, he was starting to regain that trademark confidence now, licking his lips he dropped his mouth to her breasts to devour them, his teeth gently biting and tongue making purposeful firm licks, her reactions were making him painfully hard, even more so when she grabbed one of his hands and placed it inside her sweatpants. Guiding his hand with hers, underneath her knickers, he hesitated, “Come on José, don’t you want to see what you’re doing to me?” she asked bluntly. 

José exhaled as he touched her, “Ohgod” his groin couldn’t take much more of this, he carried on spoiling her breasts while his fingers gently stroked her, her hips moving against him “Vida, fuck, I’m going to explode in a second” he said in a loud, panicked tone. She removed his hand and kissed him on the mouth slowly, to calm things down she stroked her hands through his hair comfortingly, the tightening in his lower body becoming more manageable again.

It wasn’t for some time that they both pulled off the other’s remaining clothes and just lay, naked on the top of the duvet. The kissing and touching continued, unhurried and soothing, the odd whispered couple of words filled the atmosphere, a brief “Are you OK?” and “Does that feel good?” which Vida appreciated, she heard his every breath, every slight sound he made, felt the warmth radiate from his tanned skin and onto hers, little drops of perspiration passed between them - things so intimate that they’d taken for granted, forgotten about - time had passed and grudges had been held onto, used for point scoring and anger. These thoughts filled her mind and she felt tears form for a brief moment, she wasn’t sure if he had noticed, she pulled her mouth away from his and waited for him to engage fully “Hmm what’s the matter?” He asked, relaxed and receptive, Vida traced his lips with her fingertips, they were swollen and hot “I....really need you now…” she told him, “Inside me, properly...” José gently took her right thigh and lifted it to his side, “Like this?” he checked, slowly starting to tease her, her back arched and he pulled back a little desperate to know what he was doing was good for her, “Mmmyeah, like that...” Their kissing instantly became more needy, the gripping and scraping of skin stung as their bodies entwined and eventually joined.

“Hey guys!” Vida shrilled as she connected to her Birthday party via Skype, Matthew almost didn’t accept her request to join on account of her being some 45 minutes late, just to wind her up. 

“I thought lateness was reserved purely for me Darling?!" Matthew teased, while Pep gave her a knowing nod, as though he somehow knew what she’d spent the last few hours doing. 

“Late to your own party Vida? Good form!” Luis said, laughing. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry everyone” she waffled repeatedly, José heard Luis’s voice and caught her attention, he winked elusively and then left her alone with her friends.


	7. Netflix and Chill

Present Day

“So, how was your week?” 

Vida shrugged, not at all in the mood for therapy “Fine” 

Dr Graham smiled via the Skype broadcast “Really? Because I’m not getting a fine vibe from you Vida” 

She grimaced, “OK, not fine” she paused “José is in full work mode which is great, and I’m not working again until August so I’m here to support, help, you know all the stuff he wants during the season”

“But?”

“He still doesn’t know I’m going back to Auckland in August” 

Dr Graham scribbled a few notes, “Ah, so he doesn’t know you’ll be away August - November?” 

She shook her head, “Haven’t found the right moment”

“I don’t think there will be one Vida, you must tell him” 

Vida nodded, she started to feel a little better “I’m, just…. worried” Dr Graham let her articulate her thoughts for a minute “That he won’t be happy, it will cause an argument and fuck, I’ve had enough of those to last a lifetime this year” 

“You must be honest Vida” 

“I know. As for the other thing….you know, physical stuff, my birthday was 6 weeks ago and he doesn’t seem interested” 

‘What makes you say that? Has he rejected you?”

Vida scoffed, “God no, he’d never reject me, but he normally kicks it off you know…. but after my birthday it’s... it’s so bloody awkward, we never used to be like this...” 

“Then you need to speak to him about that too” 

“Speak to him about how the sex between us, or lack of, is awkward? Isn’t that awkward squared?” she joked, Dr Graham also treated himself to a rare chuckle.

“So he hasn’t initiated sex, and neither have you?” 

“Correct”

“So how does either of you ever expect to get past this when all you are doing is avoiding the subject?” 

Vida nodded “Fair point” 

The session ended as quickly as it started, Vida sat in her studio for a while, just watching the godawful stormy weather outside. She could hear José below, TV on full blast as the Premier League season returned. Vida chewed her thumb nail, they’d had some physicality since her birthday, middle of the night, half asleep stuff which they didn’t comment on the following day, nothing as earth shattering and meaningful as her birthday. She sighed, heeding Dr Graham’s advice. 

José smiled broadly when she joined him on the sofa, 88th minute in the Man City and Arsenal match, “Just a few minutes then we can, what is it the kids say ‘Netflix and Chill?” he’d held his fingers in the air to create quotation marks, Vida spluttered loudly, tea almost ending up on the carpet.

“José do you know what that means?” she teased, sidling up next to him, in his classic football-watching sofa slouching position.

He squinted as he looked at her, confused “It means you watch something on Netflix and chill?” 

Vida laughed hard, “Ok then…” 

José’s attention was drawn back to the final whistle, “Fuck you Pep” he said, before zapping off the TV and turning his whole body towards her.

“Go on then smart girl what DOES it mean?” 

Vida moved to his ear and whispered “It means you watch something on Netflix and then have sex” 

José raised his eyebrows as she moved back to her side of the sofa and nodded for confirmation, “My son tells me all the time that’s what he’s doing” José said innocently “You don’t think he means…”

Vida grinned, “He’s a grown man, so yeah probably” 

José’s mind was blown, then he smiled deviously, his right hand taking her ankle and moving up the side of her leg, those silk pyjama shorts being respected graciously “Well” he told her, waiting as she put her mug down on the coffee table, his face now at her knee, “How about skipping the Netflix part?”


	8. Still Got It

Few things on the planet rendered Vida speechless. 

José telling her “I’m going to make you come with my mouth” was one of those things. 

When his knuckles grazed her hips to remove her pyjama shorts she attempted to tell him again “We….I….Can we….Oh…” but his mouth was already setting about doing as he’d promised seconds earlier. 

It wasn’t unusual of them to do this, in the living room, that’s the ‘them’ of old, not the ‘them’ of this first period of 2020, Vida felt her face flush as the realisation of what he was doing to her and where hit, he slowed, sensing a mild panic and looked up at her, telling her quietly “Relax” 

Vida nodded and let her limbs become heavy as he continued, only a few more minutes until a familiar feeling returned, the tightening of her muscles followed by wave after wave of heat, then euphoria, then the eventual comedown accompanied by an inability to move.

José was feeling pretty bloody smug as he walked to the kitchen to grab them both a drink, he was seconds away from saying out loud “Still got it” but refrained, her sonar-like hearing wouldn’t approve of his macho bragging.

“OK?” He asked, cooly as he passed her a glass of water and sat back down in his slouching position on the sofa.

“Jesus” she grumbled, her arm still across her face and breathing taking some work to get back to normal.

“Netflix then?!” he joked, making her laugh. 

Vida sat up and drank her water, her hair was glued to the sides of her face in perspiration, he couldn’t have cared less how she looked, if anything it made him even more smug to know he’d brought on such a frenzied release, “Or do you still need to talk?” he asked eventually. 

“I thought you’d gone off this, I even told Dr Graham that” 

He frowned “I’m not even going to go there Vida, don’t ever think that” 

She stroked his arm gently and then leant in to kiss his mouth, his lips were soft and encouraging, his skilful tongue proving once again its versatility “Sorry” she mewed, pulling away “I don’t know why I’m feeling so shy about this, it’s not like me” 

He pushed her hair back off her face “No it’s not but… we’ve been through some stuff hmm? It’s fine” 

“I had a call, about work” she began, “They want me back in Auckland, August - November, potentially to include Christmas” 

José drank his water and licked his lips, her job was the cause of so many disagreements and he just didn’t want to ruin the moment by expressing his unhappiness over her latest assignment or the fact that his instant thought was how she wouldn’t be there to support him during the season. 

“Well, that’s good?” he told her, “And it means you get to complete the series, winter and summer yeah?” 

Vida blinked slowly before speaking “Yeah”

“You said you didn’t want someone else to get the commission, the difference in style, technique etc?” 

“That’s right… so you’re fine with this?” she asked.

“Vida… I will never be fine with you being away for months on end, but I’ll deal with it” he told her, with a slightly raised voice “It’s your job, just like football is my job” 

She respected his honesty “Matthew has also asked me to help him out with a project in Barcelona, when travel is allowed” 

He really did not have the brain power, nor inclination to deal with that right now, “Let’s go to bed yeah?”


	9. Again

Vida heard a ping from across the lounge, tossing aside the pillows and throw on the sofa she eventually found what she thought was her MacBook.

She pushed open the metal lid and waited for the screen to boot up, zapping the Tottenham game onto the TV as she waited.

‘Great to speak earlier, next time you’re in town, let’s make a night of it again xx’

Vida swallowed hard and read the iMessage again, José had clearly left his phone at home. 

“Helen” she said aloud, “Fucking hell” Helen was a particularly vivacious member of the Manchester United press team, who had attempted to get into José’s underwear on several occasions while he was there. 

Vida ran her hands through her hair, in two minds about what to do - she could call Helen, put her on the spot and demand an explanation, it could be innocent after all. Or she could wait for José to get home, which was a good 3 hours away. 

“Again” Vida repeated, “Make a night of it, AGAIN” it was the emphasis on that word that got her heckles up, when the hell did José go to Manchester and make a night of it with her? And why the hell was he even speaking to her at all? 

Vida sat, deconstructing the entire message and it’s meaning.

She assumed José and Helen had spoken earlier that day - a day which he’d spent preparing for the game against West Ham in the morning, followed by picking up lunch for them from St Marcos, followed by a really satisfying few hours in their bedroom, she needed answers.

Vida waited, and at just after 11pm he arrived home.


	10. Talk to Me

“Home” he called before clunking down his bag and throwing his keys onto the sideboard. The living room lamp was still on so he presumed Vida was still up, thankful of the fact he showered at the ground he began unbuttoning his pale blue shirt to get ready for bed. 

“Hey” Vida said, appearing in the doorway in just a silky robe and nothing else, the fabric leaving nothing to the imagination while her hair wildly tumbled down the middle of her chest. 

José stood still, pausing the unbuttoning of his shirt as his eyes widened at the site of his wife a few feet in front of him, “Hmm” he eventually croaked, she stepped lightly over to him, an unreadable look in her eyes. 

“Hmm?” she prompted him, wishing for an elaboration, he took a deep breath, as though he was at the Doctors Surgery being examined with a stethoscope. 

Vida leant up on the balls of her feet and brushed her lips over his, his tongue just caught her as he licked first his top, then bottom lip - he often did that unconsciously, but tonight it was purely to turn her on. 

“UGH” He bellowed loudly when her hands pushed him back sharply and his body thudded against the front door he had entered moments earlier. Vida trailed her right hand down his body, skilfully unfurling his belt and gaining access to his trousers. She made no effort to be coy at this point, opting to sink her hand into his boxer shorts and start to stroke him firmly up and down. José fidgeted, and loosened his trousers properly kicking them off whilst still giving her the room to carry on. 

“Ohfuck” he said sharply when she knelt down and took him fully in her mouth, she looked up occasionally to see his blissed out face, his eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip hard, his hands in her hair then scrabbling to try and push open that robe. 

Giving herself a breather and continuing with her hand now he was really slick to the touch, Vida looked up at him, her robe fully open and felt a powerful throb in her palm.

“Why don’t you talk to me while I finish?” she asked, it wasn’t an unusual request, him speaking in his native language had always been Kryptonite to her so he did, his eyes were fixed on her this time and his noises were becoming more frenzied as she carried on.

“Jesus….ohgod, I’m going to….Vi…da….Ugh…Soon…” he garbled, hips flexing and his calves tightening.

She let him enjoy it for a few seconds longer and then stopped all motions completely, he had an animated look on his face as she stood up and closed her robe tightly. 

“Actually, why don’t you talk to me about Helen?”


	11. Helen

December 4th 2019

Man Utd 2-1 Spurs

José’s first defeat as Spurs’ Coach was always going to be hard to swallow, just like all of his defeats, but more so when it was at the hand of his previous team. He would normally thrive returning to an old haunt, but this time it felt different - the fans, most of them, had always treated him well in Manchester - it was the media, as per usual who blasted him a failure even though he put silverware back in the cabinet and achieved a 2nd place league table finish. 

It was nice to see some old faces behind the scenes, a couple of club physios, one guy in particular who worked miracles with José’s historical back injury, a couple of the marketing kids who always came to him for signed pictures which were then posted out to fans, and then Helen O’Neill. 

Helen could have been a Victoria’s Secrets model in her sleep, she was tall, with a stunningly beautiful physique, full pouting lips and cascading honey coloured hair. A Psychology graduate, with a Masters Degree in Public Relations she had brains as well as looks, during José’s tenure Helen worked with the media team, putting together press junkets, occasionally leading interviews with players and backroom staff, now she was head of PR and was not missing an opportunity to see José again after all this time. 

He gave his post match press conference, smiling boyishly at the familiar faces, he’d clocked Helen at the back of the room, standing against the wall seemingly entranced by what he was saying. Their history was brief, she had tried it on with him a few times in his office, José had knocked her back every time, when Helen and Vida did bump into one another it was hostile and awkward. 

Helen had been unpleasant about Vida to his staff, Rui reporting back on the fierce exchange of words between the pair one day in the lifts at Carrington. Vida had driven to pick José up and timed it badly, Helen was interviewing him for MUTV and had purposely upped the flirting to rile her. On the way down in the lift the two women squared up to one another, Vida not proud of the fact she told the younger woman to “Fuck off and have a proper meal!” 

The conference came to an end and José made his exit after some friendly banter, Helen had moved towards the front of the journalists and handed him a note, he opened while still chatting ‘Drink? 7pm Lowry Hotel?’ He looked up at her and nodded subtly. 

José didn’t think, that was part of the problem - a drink, that’s all it was - with an ex colleague, in a hotel he was so familiar with that he didn’t even have to give his order, the staff just knew. Helen sauntered over to the smaller secluded area at the end of the long, black marble bar and perched down opposite him.

“Took the liberty” he told her, pouring her a glass of the Malbec from the bottle sat on the table.

“Great thanks” 

Helen immediately looked at his left hand and nodded “Where is she then?” in reference to his wedding band.

“Working” José answered as he confidently sat back, arms resting on the sides of the chair as though he was President addressing the nation. 

Helen scoffed, “Course she is” 

José licked his lips and let his knees bounce momentarily “You’ve done well, congratulations on the promotion” 

“José” she said smoothly, placing one perfectly manicured hand on his thigh, a little bit too high, “I could be Ed Woodward and it still wouldn’t matter because I don’t have you in my bed every night” 

José laughed, half embarrassed, half totally lapping up her attention, he paused “Please, you could have any guy you wanted”

Helen tossed her hair, and sipped more wine, telling him straight “We both know that’s not true” 

José leant forward, “I’m…”

She interrupted him right away “Flattered? Yeah I know that” 

He smiled kindly, there was a definite stirring in his groin, but any man sat opposite her would feel the same, she was stunning, other-wordly, it was infuriating just how impeccable she looked “I’m sorry” 

“Your wife isn’t even here José, is she in the UK? Europe even? Tell me” 

“She’s in New Zealand” he revealed, “For 3 months” he really had no reason to tell her for how long. 

Helen stood and held out her hand, which he took and stood up “I booked a suite, this is madness José, I need to have you, you need to have me, your wife won’t be back until Spring! For gods sake come on!” 

It was as though someone else had taken control of his body because before he knew it he was in the lift with her, her hands around his neck and her mouth on his, then he was in a hotel suite with her unzipping her dress, then he was on top of her lithe body removing her underwear before sitting back on his heels to appreciate her nakedness “Jesus” he whispered under his breath before a moment of realisation hit, as did a splitting headache thanks to the 3 glasses of Malbec. 

“I can’t do this, sorry” 

*Present Day*

“Why did you have to do that?” José yelled, pulling his underwear and trousers back on, his manhood going from hero to zero in 2 seconds flat. 

“WHAT?!” Vida yelled back in response, hands on hips.

“Humiliate me!” he answered, having no right to be cross at all.

“Oh my god…..is your ego THAT fragile?” she laughed, “Did you sleep with her?” 

He took a deep breath, this was turning into one hell of a day “No, I didn’t” he said, staring right at her, “I saw her in December, after the game, we had a drink in the hotel, but I did not sleep with her” 

OK, so he omitted a few details there. 

“I don’t believe you José” Vida told him, “You’re hiding something” 

Her eyes were wild, her body taut and assertive, while in contrast he slouched and looked down at the carpet, clearly working out tactics in his head, she’d seen it a million times over. 

José nodded, “I am, you’re right, we went to a hotel room, and nearly had sex” he admitted, her calm demeanour frightened the hell out of him, “I stopped it and walked out” 

“Why did you stop it?” she asked firmly.

José shook his head and rubbed his face shamefully “Because I’m married to you Vida that’s why” 

“This marriage is a joke” Vida told him, “Rina - I was just coming to terms with, but Helen? Good god, are you really that pathetic?” 

“I didn’t go through with it” he reaffirmed his point again, “I swear to you” 

“Why are you speaking to her again?” 

“She called me this morning asking for a reference” 

Vida snorted, “I bet she fucking did” 

“I’m sorry” 

“For what?” 

He shrugged, “Everything, all of it, getting myself into that situation, but I stopped it, please believe me” 

Vida sighed, “I don’t have the energy for this marriage José, truly, I don’t, we’ve had therapy to work on the Rina thing but now this, I just can’t” 

She walked upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms, he sank to the bottom stair with his head in his hands, “Fuck”


	12. In a Bad Place

*Rui*

“I’ve fucked up boy” José said, eyes heavy with tiredness.

“I saw the game, I thought they were good Boss”

José smiled thinly at Rui’s habit of still calling him Boss, and also his assumption that he was talking about work.

“Not work” he said flatly, “I, erm, you remember Helen O’Neill at United?”

Rui took a sip of water and swept back his still floppy dark hair, “Yeah, sure, the media girl, used your office a lot, cute. What about her?” 

“In December after the match, I met up with her at the Lowry” 

Rui squinted, “OK…” 

José sighed, he was doing a lot of that lately “Vida was working away, and I…” he paused and coughed, saying it out loud made him feel even worse “I, erm, I let her take me to a hotel room and we, fooled around a little bit” 

Rui’s screen stalled a little so José had to wait for the reaction longer than he’d like, “You’re joking? Tell me you’re joking?” the younger man asked, his expression one of amusement initially until José confirmed it was no joke. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Rui challenged him, this was good, it was what José needed.

“When Vida left for New Zealand, we were on bad terms, really bad in fact, and just starting therapy together, I begged her to delay the trip but she couldn’t. I don’t know how true that was, because we argued the day she left and I had to hear it from Matthew that she landed safely”

Rui listened attentively. 

“Soon after we were playing United, I saw Helen in the press room and she asked me to meet her”

“With a view to what?” Rui asked.

José shrugged “A drink, but she made no attempt to ever hide her feelings towards me Rui, and when she arrived she blatantly told me she wanted me” 

“And you just caved in? Just like that?” Rui snapped, “You’re married José!” 

José puffed out his cheeks and nodded shamefully, “I know boy, I know…. I just, I felt lonely, it was flattering to have her attention… It’s pathetic I know it is, but I didn’t have sex with her” 

“And Vida knows?” 

He nodded, “Left my phone at home and an iMessage came through on one of the laptops, Vida saw and that was it” 

“Don’t tell me you’re still in contact with her?”

The more Rui challenged, the more José knew this behaviour was bang out of order.

“She called me for a work reference the other morning, then sent a message about getting together again, Vida went crazy” 

It was Rui’s turn to puff out his cheeks and throw his head back, “Yeah, you’re right - you have fucked up Boss” 

*Luis, Matthew and Pep*

“Ahh great to see you guys!” Vida shrilled as Matthew opened the front door, “Are we allowed to hug?” 

“We’ve been tested until we’re blue in the face Vida, I’m sure we’re fine” Pep told her, Matthew nodding along.

“Yeah, José too” 

She embraced her best friend first, his large frame almost squeezing out her organs, and then followed a gracious double cheek kiss from Pep “I’ve missed you pair” she said as they went indoors and through to the kitchen “You glad to be back in London?” 

“Nowhere’s fucking open but you know can’t complain” Matthew complained, making her giggle.

“Good win for your guy last night” Pep said, absentmindedly, as he looked through his emails at the kitchen table “How is he?” 

Matthew made a cut throat motion from behind her, insinuating that line of enquiry immediately be stopped, “What?” Pep carried on “What’s he done now?”

“Josep, you really are a little bastard sometimes” Matthew said, annoyed. 

Vida sat down, opposite the Spaniard and drank her tea “It’s fine Matt, well, basically, he wasn’t content with sleeping with his ex-wife when we were first dating and keeping it from me for 2 years, I’ve now discovered he almost fucked some bimbo from United in December” 

“Not Helen O’Neill?” Pep questioned, his eyes twinkling, part of him enjoying José’s mistakes. 

“Do you know her?” Matthew boomed.

Pep snorted, “Of course, she tries to fuck every manager” 

Vida’s eyes widened, “Even you?” 

He nodded “Yep” 

“BITCH!” Matthew said, hand thumping down on the table dramatically. 

“Guys, this still doesn’t excuse what he did” Vida sighed, she too was doing a lot of that lately, “She tried to get her claws into him when he was at United, I had several run-ins with her, he knows all of this and yet he still met up with her!”

“But he didn’t sleep with her, right?” Pep stated “Vida, that girl is manipulative, I get why guys fall for it, and José, yeah he’s her kind of guy, older, rich, stylish, just a little too arrogant” 

The conversation stopped, the three of them in a comfortable and reflective silence until Luis strolled in, slim hips in a pair of stupidly expensive jeans and grey t-shirt showing off his Barcelona tan. 

Vida’s face lit up, which didn’t go unnoticed “What the hell are you doing here?!” she asked, standing and throwing her arms around him, him welcoming her and then holding her tightly before they too kissed on both cheeks “Relax, I’ve been tested” he stated as she began to wonder if they could embrace as earlier with Pep and Matthew, “And…I managed to get a flight, so here I am…” 

Pep guffawed, “He means he paid A LOT of Euros to get his OWN plane to bring him” 

“Well, yeah, OK” Luis admitted, with a grin. 

“You two” Vida said, pointing to Matthew and then Luis “Keep the hair as it is please” 

“Fuck off Vi, I look like a boy band reject, it’s tragic” Matthew replied, “Luis, yeah, she’s right about you though” 

Luis smirked, “You going to the match later?” 

“Nah, I have work to do but you guys have fun, where’s Ana? Unpacking?” Vida asked, Ana, being Luis’s second wife. 

“Matt, we should maybe unpack ourselves yeah?” Pep hinted as they left the two old flames to chat. 

“So she just left?” Vida asked for confirmation after listening to Luis for almost half an hour, it seemed he and Ana had a difference of opinion on everything post-nuptials; work, childcare, moving house, even food, which Luis was baffled by. He had tried to fit in around her demands, including the dietary requirements, but he snapped one day and she didn’t care for it.

“I’m a patient man” Luis said, “You know that, I was prepared to leave Spain for her and when I told the kids, and Gabi there was an overwhelming consensus that Ana was trying to take me away from the things I cared about most, and as for turning me Vegan….” he rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck” Vida whispered “I’m so sorry” 

Luis held his hands in the air, “I don’t know if I was ever truly in love with her Vida” he admitted “I met Ana and she looked after me which I needed badly but the romantic stuff took a long time to materialise…When you and I broke up, it…. it hit me hard y’know”

“I know, me too, but at the time it seemed the best thing to do” 

He laughed, “For who?” 

She smiled warmly. 

“And anyway, you married José so, that’s life I guess” he shrugged.

Vida eyed him, Luis was always this dreamy, gentle guy but he had a fierce and passionate side which he kept for those who knew him best - his colleagues, his family, occasionally if riled - the Barca, and now National Team press, but he didn’t have a devious bone in his body, was practical, down to earth with an admirable sense of loyalty. 

“I’m in a really bad place” Vida wasn’t sure where that came from but she felt more comfortable telling Luis than her best mate, “Actually, that’s an understatement”

Luis moved to the chair directly next to her, “What is it?” he asked full of concern, he knew Vida well enough to know she didn’t admit things like this easily. 

Vida breathed in, “Why did we break up again?” she asked, looking at him with teary eyes. 

“I really don’t know Vida” 

They both laughed, “We drifted apart I suppose, I wanted to travel with you but then I had the job offer” 

“That’s a really shitty reason” she laughed, “And instead I’ve invested all this time in José” 

Luis’s eyebrows knitted together, “What’s happened?”

“How long are you visiting?” Vida asked with a grin “Because it could take a while to work through the list” 

“Well, I’m listening” 

*Helen*

‘The Lonely One’ - How José Mourinho found love with a backpacking nature photographer and how it has emasculated him

Helen smirked to herself as she re-read the article she had written, it was meant to be purely for her own eyes but she had been in touch with several newspapers regarding its publication, she despised Vida with an absolute passion and wanted the world to know, if it also meant José’s wandering eye was mentioned, so be it.

“Helen, you really ought to stop calling me” José said, answering for the last time, even though he said that the time before, and the time before that. 

“You wanted me José, and I think about it… all the time, your hands on me, your mouth, god your mouth” 

José’s throat tightened, “Helen don’t” 

“You wanted to fuck me” 

“I didn’t though did I Helen?” 

“Do you think about me? Naked, below you?” she teased “So ready for you, like I am now?” 

He felt himself throb, ashamed of it he told her straight “No, Helen, please stop this, I love my wife and I want to save my marriage” 

Helen took a different tact, deciding to reveal the true reason for her call “Did you know your wife’s ex is in town José?” 

José licked his lips, “What?” 

“Martinez, he’s in London, and I happen to know he’s just separated from his wife” 

“Bullshit” he challenged back.

“Vida’s with him now José, he’s staying with Pep and that mouthy best mate of hers” 

José hung up and clenched his fists.


	13. You’ll Sort It Out

He stared at her as she walked through the door and placed her bag down on the sofa. 

“Problem?” She asked, not thinking it unreasonable given his fixed glare. 

“How’s Luis?” José asked, his voice high pitched, body tense. 

Vida shook her head and smiled, she didn’t know how he knew Luis was in the country and frankly, she didn’t want to know who had told him. 

“He’s fine but if you’re really concerned, he’s staying with Matthew - go and see him for yourself” 

Vida pushed open her laptop lid and logged on to her emails, she could tell he was seething but she wasn’t going to chat like things were hunky dory between them, and she had a mountain of work to finish before the end of the week. 

José coughed, his fuse so short he thought he might combust “Did you sleep with him?”

Vida’s head shot back in surprise “You what?” She asked, offended by the insinuation. 

He shrugged “Simple question Vida, did you fuck him?” 

Vida puffed her cheeks out and stood up “José, you really ought not to judge others by your own grubby standards” she paused, her feelings were catastrophically hurt “Whether I like it or not right now - I’m a married woman” her voice started to crack so she paused again. 

“Vida... I....” he tried to apologise but she had left the room. 

**** 3 hours before **** 

“Come to the game with me” Luis asked, his head leaning back on the sofa and a few inches away from her face. 

Vida looked at him, it was good to see him, be around him, he was just that kind of person “I really can’t, but I’ll see you again? Before you leave?”

Luis nodded, “I’ve missed you Vida, this Skype bullshit isn’t the same” 

Vida laughed “It’s really not. You should come over soon, for dinner”

Luis raised his eyebrows “Square that with José first yeah?”

She nodded, “It’s my house too Luis, if I want you over then I’ll ask you over but if you insist then yes I’ll square it with him first” 

Luis licked his lips and pushed her hair behind her ear “You’ll sort it out, I know you will”


	14. You’ve Done Enough

José would never forget the second his heart broke. 

1.05am, he has brushed his teeth manually, his electric brush too loud for the time of night. He had anticipated Vida being fast asleep in bed, not sat up with the desk lamp on waiting for him. 

He unclipped his watch and cautiously got into bed, the fact she was even there it’s own mini miracle, she looked sideways at him as his head hit the pillow and he let out a tired groan. 

“I won’t stand in your way” Vida had said flatly “If you want to be with her then you have my blessing, just don’t stick around here for me” 

José sat up and looked at her, a pained expression forming followed by a brutally sharp lump in his throat, “Vida, no.... you misunderstand, no” 

Vida smiled warmly, “Why wouldn’t you want to be with her? She’s young, healthy, beautiful, she could give you children, support you more than I can, you’d be insane to let the opportunity pass you by”

José’s eyes began to stream involuntarily, his shoulders shook and he breathed in and out with little stuttering gasps, “Ohmygod” he cried repeatedly, his arms reaching out to her as the tears became more heavy, more desperate “Vida... what have I done?”

She was statuesque as he clung to the middle of her body, his wet eyes covering her thin nightshirt with damp patches, “You....” he began, slightly more composed, “You’re my everything, without you there’s.....there’s nothing, no morning, no night, nothing” 

Vida nodded, she was so calm it was unnerving “I made a vow to you, to us, and I meant it. I didn’t need to think twice, I didn’t think I’d ever struggle to keep those vows, and I haven’t. I’ve had chances, away, on location - I’ve had it there in front of me, the offer of no strings fun, what happens on set, stays on set bullshit. But I couldn’t have been less interested, I’m married to the most perfect guy I’d say. Kind, gentle, gorgeous, honest....” she paused “I was true to our vows, you.... this, this marriage has been based on lies, your lies. It just proves to me that I’m not the one to steer you, I’m not your Achilles heel José, and well, maybe she could be” 

José’s face was white, “What can I do? Tell me” 

“Nothing” she said glibly “You’ve done enough”


	15. Let's Talk About This Properly

Pep had been eyeing his old friend for some time, Luis knew this but refused to confront him just yet. 

“Matthew out?” Luis asked, not looking up from his phone and the stats on his latest fitness App.

“Hmm-mmm” Pep answered slowly, his slim body now sitting opposite Luis at the kitchen table, “All evening” he added, Luis nodded, “With Vida” Pep divulged, “You know, Vida, wife of José” 

Luis gave his friend a weary look and placed his phone down, “What does that mean?” he asked, on the defence, even crossing his arms in a huff. 

Pep’s eyes sparkled, in that way they always did “I think you know what it means”

Luis took his right hand and palmed it down his face, covering his mouth as he leant forward, Pep waited patiently, Luis was a vehemently private man, even in the Barca dressing room or when they were away and both single Luis would never lower himself to discuss women in the usual sexist manner that his team mates did. Not that he ever had any trouble getting women to go out with him, quite the opposite, Pep would occasionally ask Luis what his secret was, and occasionally he would be told, with a nonchalant shrug “I’m just being myself” 

Luis took a deep breath “We chat, that’s all”

“But that isn’t all you want is it eh?” Pep jibed, “You’re one of my best friends Luis so please trust me when I say this - don’t get involved, you don’t want José as an enemy” 

Luis snorted, “He’s not a Mafia boss Pep, he’s just a football manager!” 

Pep laughed from his gut, “Fine, fine…” 

***

“You actually told him that?” Matthew asked, after Vida had filled him in on the Helen situation, “To go to her?”

Vida sipped her coffee from the cardboard cup, “Yeah” 

Matthew’s eyes widened, “Fuck Vi” 

“I know….he sobbed for three hours”

“And now?”

Vida turned her body towards her best friend, being sat in his car drinking drive-thru coffee was as close to socialising as they could get at the moment, “He’s making a huge effort, he really is but the trust has gone and…” she stopped herself from mentioning the thoughts she had been having about Luis, “I don’t know” 

Matthew frowned and drank his coffee, “You know Pep thinks there’s something between you and Luis” 

Vida stayed deathly silent. 

“So he’s right then?” 

Vida’s head dipped, “Nothing is going on I swear”

“But?”

“The other week at your place, and half a dozen or so times since, we talk for ages, the more time I spend with him, the more I feel like I want him again…”

“But you’re in a shitty place Vida, jumping into bed with Luis won’t solve any problems” 

She nodded, “I know that, and we haven’t done anything, I wouldn’t cheat on José, never but Luis is so uncomplicated...fuck Matt, I’m not cheating on that Portuguese bastard because I love the fucker...” 

Matthew rubbed her shoulder tenderly, “Then go and sort it out”

***

Vida was gazing at his hands, that wrist tattoo, up to his triceps, firm beyond belief biceps, further up to his collarbone, his skin was glowing with Spanish sun, his slightly longer hair due to the situation was peppered with greys at the temples, he turned his face towards hers close enough to feel her breath on his lips. She had visited Luis numerous times over the last couple of weeks, they’d chat about nothing in particular, sometimes the conversation would drift onto old times, the present and the future “What’s going on in there?” Luis asked deeply, his index finger tapping the top of her head. 

“Oh.... just thinking it’s good to have you close by again, the best listener in the world” she told him earnestly and then smiled, eyes darting around his face “How about you?”

Luis smirked, his normally reserved defences entirely down when speaking to her “I’m thinking that I probably shouldn’t be having impure thoughts about José Mourinho’s wife”

Vida chuckled, “I was your girlfriend before I was his wife” 

Luis raised his eyebrows “That is true” 

“I love José, you know that?” She asked out of the blue, Luis shuffled - it wasn’t what he wanted to hear but he also had no right whatsoever to attempt any grand plans to seduce her. 

“I know, I was just messing around Vida” 

They exchanged glances, both knowing that if she wasn’t married and he wasn’t in the process of his second divorce they’d be in his temporary bedroom making up for lost time.

***

“Matthew OK?” José asked when she got home, he tried to pretend he hadn’t been sat there all evening checking his watch, then his phone, then his watch again.

“Fine” she answered, “Have the solicitors called?” 

José let his arms drop between his legs as he sat on the sofa, “Vida can we not sort this out?” 

He had made numerous attempts to talk her round, complete with promises, everything on her terms, so long as they could try to work through things, “Please?” 

“Your pleading is becoming pathetic José, how come you’re not seeing Helen?”

He raised his voice now, “I DON’T FUCKING WANT HER! I WANT YOU! US!” 

Vida took a step back, “Wow, some reaction José, shame you weren’t this bothered about me before you almost slept with her eh?” 

“But I didn’t Vida, did I? I didn’t do it” he told her for the millionth time.

Vida grinned, “Imagine this” she began, “You’re away, I dunno, somewhere glamorous, which given your job would be fucking Newcastle or somewhere, and hey look - here’s Luis knocking at the front door, I let him in, we get all hot and heavy against the front door and then we go upstairs, Luis is showing off that incredible body, you know - he does triathlons and cycles and his physique is just out of this world, he’s talking to me in Asturian and I’m melting, falling over him with lust” her voice was full of anger, spite, a twisted enjoyment culminating as she watched his face lose it’s colour and tears fill his eyes. 

José felt sick, “Stop it”

“No, we’re not done yet José, I am about to fuck him, and it’s gonna feel so good, it always did, but now - a few years later I know it’s going to feel even better”

José stood up and gripped her wrists so hard that they began to bruise “STOP. IT. NOW” 

Vida swallowed as he pushed her backwards against the living room wall, totally invading her space, not loosening his grip for a second “ENOUGH” 

She licked her lips, “Is your throat dry? Your chest tight? Do you feel like someone ripped your organs out and kicked them around and shoved them all back in upside down?” 

He finally let go of her wrists but stayed rooted to the spot “I love you and I want to be given the chance to prove that to you, please” 

Vida let his lips touch hers gently, she responded subtly at first, hating the fact he was using his allure to try and win her round yet again, but it was him that pulled back first, “Let’s talk about this properly”


	16. Done With Talking

His right hand spread as wide as it could as he grappled at the skin underneath her thigh, she had kicked out and kneed him hard in the ribs desperate to be in charge. 

“What? What is it?” He asked, taking another breath to ask further questions until her mouth stole his words away. 

Vida flipped him, using full force, he landed on his back with a thud, his lumbar area throbbing “Ugh” he exhaled as her knees dug in to his hips and her hands attempted to tear his shirt fully off of his back. 

Once his upper body was revealed Vida mouthed her way down, kisses were interspersed with licks, bites and words of a particularly coarse nature, José’s body was weak beneath her, he didn’t deserve the indulgence or the outright passion she was displaying “How does it feel, being beneath me?” She asked, now sat up and pulling off his trousers, José chose his words wisely “I’m so hard it hurts”

Vida smirked as her fingertips touched him, “And what do you want hmm?” She continued, whilst unclasping her bra and throwing it on the carpet, “This?” She asked, lining herself up above him and letting him feel just how exciting she had found being in charge. 

“Ohgod” he whispered, his hips instinctively jutting to try and get some purchase on her body but she was determined to keep things at her pace. 

José watched as she fucked him without fucking him, her body smoothly gyrating against him, sliding herself up and down with a forcefulness that threatened a swift demise, “hmm that’s so good” he told her “hmm, fuck” 

“How good?” She asked, now so so close to taking him on properly. 

“Incred.....incredible....the....best, ohhhhh, hmmmyeah” he closed his eyes as she took him with one slow and tender move “OhVida...” 

Vida bent down to his mouth, her hands raking through his silver hair, she tensed on him when he whispered a few words in Portuguese, he smiled into her kisses, his tongue fluid and relaxed and his head spinning with joyous relief. His wife was here and making love to him like her life depended on it, they continued to kiss wildly, flawlessly for a few seconds until Vida stopped momentarily and told him “Keep kissing me like this until we come” 

***  
2 hours before... 

“I’m done with talking José”


	17. This is Real

“You’re in an awfully chipper mood” Joao remarked as he helped José clear up after training.

José smirked, “We won yesterday, the team is positive, why wouldn’t I be?” 

The younger guy looked at him, a comical expression spreading across his handsome face, “You can talk to me about personal stuff, you do know that?” 

José kicked a ball his way, followed by another three “I know Joao, but I’m happy because the team is doing good” 

His assistant left him to it, and José was more than happy to have some time to himself, out in the English sunshine, breathing in the air, noticing the wildlife, fuck - he really was in an uncharacteristically positive mood, he’d never paid attention to the squirrels in his life until now. 

His mind drifted to the night before, Vida had been sensational, they made love repeatedly, not keeping count of who did what, when or how, no sooner had they finished and come down from their respective highs they would have a brief, whispered exchange and be connected once again. 

“We haven’t done this in so long” José had deeply remarked moments away from sleep, even her birthday wasn’t this satisfying. She sighed as his fingers rhythmically stroked up and down the curve of her hips, seeing her body so close and react this receptively to his touches after yet another difficult few weeks made him feel lucky, “What do you mean?” Vida asked, wanting confirmation, “Connected like this, completely unhurried, hmm?” he told her, smiling when she looked up at him “I expected you to say fuck until we can’t move” 

José guffawed softly “Such a way with words Vida…” 

She grinned and leant down for another sumptuous kiss, never tiring of his tongue in her mouth, “I told Matt you were a Portuguese bastard” she paused, touching his jaw with her nails, “And a fucker” 

“Is there a punchline?” he asked, wincing a little at the reminder of his behaviour. 

She shook her head, “Not really, I also told Matt I could never cheat on you because I love you....mmm” his lips were just too inviting to ignore and he revelled in the attention “I hate you for this...” “Mmm for what?” He whispered back into her mouth when she let him take a second to breathe. “Don’t give me that” she laughed, her hands pushing back his distinguished silver hair which was growing longer around his temples, “You know exactly what I’m talking about...” her voice trailed off again, totally entranced by him, weak with desire “Tell me how you feel about this, us... tell me” she asked, needing reassurance that her apparent unconditional love for him wasn’t misjudged. 

José wanted to apologise again in response, but he’d said sorry so many times it had lost its meaning, “This is real Vida….” he said, making her eyes soften, “It always has been, I just want you, I need you.....I know you....” 

“Don’t you have an army of sycophants to do your dirty work?” a disembodied voice spoke, he looked up and was blinded by the sun, shaking his head as he came out of his daydream and waited until the person came in closer and into his line of vision. 

He froze, “What the fuck are you doing here?” he demanded as his eyes focused on Helen’s slim figure.


	18. On Top

We resume our story with Spurs at the top of the Premier League Table….

“You’ve been working hard I can tell” Joao said, himself getting breathy as he and Vida ran side by side, “Here” he added, his index finger trailing down the middle of her back from her neck “The muscle growth is impressive”

Vida laughed, totally breathy “You think? Every day is a battle” she said, pressing a couple of buttons to slow down the treadmill.

Joao nodded “Sure, and it’s worth it” he smiled handsomely and she smiled back wondering how the hell he managed to run for so long without breaking even a miniscule sweat. 

“I’m done… fuck” Vida said under her breath, she hopped off the treadmill and tossed her towel around her neck to soak up the sweat, she took a long swig from her water bottle and then stretched it out. Joao joining her on an adjacent mat, “How are things?” he asked, noting José’s presence outside the gym. 

Vida shrugged “No change” she answered, switching legs and lunging forwards, “We live separate lives” 

José had done a double take when he walked past the glass framed gym, he knew Joao was training Vida, outside of work time, he wasn’t overly comfortable with the arrangement but would never admit to it, he tapped lightly before entering. 

“Morning” 

“Hey boss, you good?” Joao replied back, casually, still mirroring Vida’s stretches, he noted that she didn’t look up when José had walked in. 

José looked at them both with wide eyes, hoping his estranged wife might speak to him, even out of politeness but nothing “I’m fine kid, good workout?” 

Joao looked at Vida, urging a response out of awkwardness more than anything.

“Just going to grab a shower Joao, meet you in half an hour for a coffee?” 

“Sounds good” the younger man answered, Vida bent down and picked her gym bag up off of the floor, which was only a few inches from where José was stood. 

Her eyes moved up his body as she rose to her feet, staring brazenly as she replied to Joao “Great, I’ll see you in the bar” 

Vida wasn’t sure if she had meant to lightly shoulder barge him as she passed but it was good form, her only regret that Joao was getting mixed up in her marital histrionics. 

“Fuck” José sighed and sat on one of the spin bikes, “Does she speak about me?” 

The vulnerability from his boss was stifling, “Not really, but its private yeah?” Joao’s attempt at reassuring him didn’t make him feel any better “We train boss, we don’t chat” 

José nodded, knowing that Vida wasn’t the type of person to mouth off about her personal life to people she was close to, never mind her personal trainer, “Can I meet her for coffee instead of you?”

“Is that a good idea?” 

“I was out of good ideas a long time ago” 

***

The bar at Enfield had remained open for players and staff, in the present climate it was the only time Vida had to socialise, Matthew had remained indoors for fear of becoming ill, he was dramatic anyway but the pandemic had turned him into a paranoid home dweller who relied solely on FaceTime. Vida was fine with that, her decision to improve her health with the help of Joao was a positive one, her work had been postponed for the rest of 2020 and getting too comfortable with Netflix and chocolate was not the way to go. As for José, half of his life was going to plan, he felt confident, like his old self and was too taking the time to work out, eat healthy and maintain some level of positive mental awareness. 

When Helen had turned up out of the blue that day in May, around the same time as Vida had arrived to meet with Joao, his life was once again turned upside down. Helen was there to work, she was there to interview the guys, and him, for work. He had said the words again and again to Vida, she didn’t not believe him but as she put it “Of all the journalists, in all the world…” and he had no comeback. Since then, Helen had become a main stay in the Spurs camp, much to the appreciation of the single guys, and some of the married guys who lapped up her outstanding figure in those tiny outfits, even now - she was in the Press room, working. The Press room which was on the way to the club bar. 

“Hi” José said abruptly as he entered the room, only Helen present inside.

“Hey” she beamed, tossing her golden hair to the side “You’re not needed yet, but I’m not complaining you’re here” she crossed her slim legs and made sure he noticed. 

“Helen quit the seduction” he snapped “I’m fucking sick of it” 

She shot up out of her seat “Are you? Are you really?! Well perhaps I’m sick of you constantly leading me on”

He guffawed, “You’re delusional! I don’t lead you on, what happened, or DIDN’T happen was a huge mistake, and you being here in my face isn’t going to magically make me fall in love with you, this, what you’re doing, it’s pointless” 

Helen swallowed loudly, “It’s my career, you’re saying my career is pointless?”

“No, I’m saying the reason for you deciding you have this burning ambition to work at this club in order to try and convince me I belong with you is pointless, I love one woman and it’s not you” 

Helen laughed and tapped her pen on the table, “I’m here because I’m good at my job and there is nothing you can do about it, and it kills you doesn’t it? My god, you are a complete control freak…José has to be in charge, José has to be on top…” she paused and licked her lips “Well you can’t and you won’t control me, got it?” 

José scoffed and placed his hands in front of her across the table, “Watch me” 

Helen kicked her chair away and he jolted upright, “Is that a threat José? Because if it is I’ll need to speak to HR immediately, and well, it won’t look good for you will it if I do? Beautiful, young female who you had a fling with lodging a formal complaint about your behaviour? Hmm, no that won’t look good at all” 

Vida was walking past and heard raised voices, she stood outside just as Helen finished with her counter-threat, wondering what José had actually said to her.

“Firstly, it wasn’t a fling, it was a mistake and secondly, you wouldn’t” he said deeply, “You worship me, why would you try to destroy me?” 

His arrogance knew no bounds, and Helen smiled “Just let me get on with my fucking job” 

José had turned to walk away when she ever so quietly told him “And maybe keep an eye on that assistant of yours”

He squinted, “Joao? Why?” 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at your wife and well, she does have form when it comes to your assistants doesn’t she? All these hot and sweaty gym sessions, please….” 

Vida hurriedly tried to gain some distance down the corridor before he exited and suspected her of listening in, the door slammed loudly and she spun around to see him “Vida, wait up” he called.

“I’m meeting Joao” she said “Why don’t you get back to Helen” 

“Please” he said, running up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder making her stop and turn to face him “I was asking her to leave”

Vida frowned “Why should she leave her job?” 

“Because she’s causing us to -”

She interrupted him “DON’T EVEN….Helen is causing no issues with me José, yeah it used to piss me off but the last few months have proven to me that she’s just a by-product of your complete and utter selfishness” 

“So - “ he tried to speak again and Vida was there again instantly “My problem is with you, I don’t care what messed up shit she says about me, she’s so far down on my list of importance it’s unreal, as much as you like to think that we’re feuding and you’re at the centre, I’m telling you right now that’s bullshit” 

He stood with his back to the wall, eyes darting around his wife’s form, down to her left hand where the wedding band remained, Vida saw him looking, he was so predictable. 

“I’m not a quitter, but don’t go reading anything into it José, now, I’m late for coffee”


	19. Make It Happen

Liverpool 2 - 1 Tottenham Hotspur

“Just leaving, tired.. JM x” 

José always text her when they were boarding the coach back home after an away game. 

It was one thing that hadn’t changed throughout the entire year. 

Even more telling was the fact Vida waited by her phone after every away game for his message, she couldn’t go to sleep without hearing from him, no matter how pissed off she was or how disjointed, how messed up their relationship, she waited. 

Tonight she felt slightly different, she had found a bottle of red in the cupboard and decided to open it, when Matthew FaceTime’d her he jibed that she’d be “Passed out after one glass” it had been so long since she’d had alcohol, she forced the cork back into the bottle and left it on the coffee table after her video call. 

“Jesus” she sighed, standing, and as predicted feeling a little wobbly as she staggered over to the bookshelf to pull out a huge silver album. 

Their wedding pictures. 

As Vida flipped the heavy pages, she sipped the coffee she had made to sober herself back up, her fingers traced over the beautifully shot photographs. José’s immaculate suit, light grey with a pristine white shirt - no tie, they’d joke-argued over the lack of tie, Vida desperate for it to be casual, José wanting to look as smart as was humanly possible. 

He gave in of course and she shivered at the memory of him telling her his tie would “Be put to good use tonight”, her eyes had flashed and he’d winked arrogantly, then grinned as the minister began reading. 

Vida drifted off, her mind filled with happy memories. Her phone woke her, she felt groggy as hell as she sat up from where she’d been slouched on the sofa for the last couple of hours.

“15 minutes from home thank god, JM x” 

She shot up to her feet, it was almost 3am “Fuck” she smacked her lips, the taste of wine and coffee not a great combination and her hair felt as limp as hell so she slowly climbed the stairs and once in their bedroom en-suite started the shower. 

The hot jets gave her body a welcome relief, she lathered up her hair as her mind drifted back to their wedding night, she took her time in the hope that José might join her, rather than use the guest bedroom as he usually did if he was home this late. 

Speaking with Matthew earlier brought back a lot of those wedding memories, “Vida, darling” he had said “It’s pretty obvious to me that you’re still in love with him” He was right, but she had allowed the Helen situation to dominate her feelings, it was tiring, even therapy had gotten to the stage where it wasn’t helpful anymore. 

“Will you be able to move past this?” Matthew asked, “Because you’re letting one slip up ruin your life” 

Vida had challenged back “Oh come on, you wanted to castrate him at the time!” 

Matthew nodded “Yeah, I did, but Vi, has this year not made a difference? Helen isn’t popular for how she’s conducted herself, she sure as hell isn’t you, and José fucked up, but we’ve all fucked up, even you” 

That was brave… “OK-OK” Vida assured him, “I will work on it” 

Matthew had made her promise that all threats of divorce were in the past, and that repeatedly lulling José into a false sense of security was a cruel head fuck. Damn, he was always so infuriatingly sensible these days.

“Vida?” José called downstairs, noticing the lamp still on, he walked into the living room and raised his eyebrows at the wine bottle on the table, he picked it up, barely a glass had gone. He clocked the wedding album on the sofa cushion and opened the first page, his eyes were so heavy and tired as he looked through, he stared at one picture of the two of them, Vida looked radiant, entranced, and so in love with him. 

His chest ached and he closed the album, throwing the contents of his kit bag into the laundry basket before dragging himself up the stairs “Why didn’t we buy a flat…” he whispered to himself, the stairs a huge challenge to his weary limbs. 

Vida was totally preoccupied with how amazing the shower felt that she had no idea he was even home, never mind in the bedroom undressing, he’d heard the shower and knocked on the door before entering, Vida turned the jets down slightly as she made eye contact with him as he waited patiently in his boxer shorts. 

“Hey” he said deeply, weary, “You’re up late? Or awake early?” he asked. 

Vida indicated he join her under the water, he let his boxers drop around his ankles and stepped out of them, “Is everything OK?” he asked, not touching her, just standing under the shower and grabbing his body wash, the steam was obscuring his view of her naked body but a few seconds later she was pressing it firmly against his, “Hmm” she hummed, “Yeah…everything is fine…” her lips kissed his neck, her tongue making patterns down his throat, “Fuck” he’d groaned and she felt the vibrations against her mouth, she moved her arms around his neck while he washed the remaining suds from her hair, he went to speak again but her lips silenced him. 

José was completely knackered, but he summoned enough strength and pushed her back against the wet room wall, his palms flat either side of her face as her nails traced his collarbones, across his shoulders, down to his lower back and around the front to his taut stomach, “I watched tonight” she told him, kissing the corners of his mouth, “Mmm’yeah?” he asked, now fully engrossed in what they were doing, “I like knowing that” he added, tipping her head back and kissing her fully on the mouth, so slow and purposeful, the shower still hammering down on their bodies.

“You want to do this here?” Vida questioned, taking his hand and placing it strategically, his breath hitched again, “Anywhere… don’t care” he said inarticulately making her smile. 

***

“Morning” José said, a definite spring in his step, “Coffee?” 

Vida nodded politely and then sat opposite him, he shut off his iPad and removed his glasses as he poured them both some coffee, “Do you ever have a minute to yourself?” Vida asked nodding at the iPad and the numerous messages he had yet to answer on his phone. 

José bit his lip, asking “Would you like me to have more time to myself?”

Vida drank the coffee and considered her reply, this annoyed him somewhat, he wished she would just tell him rather than always trying to figure out the most guarded answer she could think of, “Yeah” 

This shocked him, “Yeah?” 

She nodded, “Can you make that happen?”


	20. Day Off Part 1

José tapped softly on the door of her studio, his iPhone now turned off and downstairs.

“Come in!” she called, right in the middle of the world’s dullest email and grateful of the interruption.

“Busy?” José asked quietly, standing in the doorway.

Vida spun around in her office chair to face him, “You’re a welcomed distraction, Matthew is driving me mental, you need me to shift the car?” she asked, rooting around for her keys under the mountains of paperwork and equipment. 

José shook his head, “No, I’m not going in today” he paused and walked over to the window seat which overlooked their garden, “Joao has it all under control” he added.

Vida’s eyes popped a little, “Really? Don’t you usually go in and give them what for after a defeat?” 

José smirked, “Joao is worse than me, seriously” 

Vida chuckled, fully believing that his assistant could unleash hell when provoked, “I’m glad it isn’t just me that he cracks the whip at” she turned back to her MacBook and an instant message from Matthew about the project they were co-managing popped up, “One sec” she said, frantically typing a reply.

José stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles, taking in the visuals around him, it was organised chaos in her studio, a string of pictures caught his eye and he paced over to them. She had developed them recently, and on the white strip beneath the first was written ‘Gijon, 2016, 1/10’ 

Vida was jabbering to herself as Matthew kept replying, until she realised José had moved from the window and was squinting at something near the dark room, “They’re fresh” she told him, making him jump a little “Luis asked for them” 

“Beautiful” José remarked.

“Ah yeah, hang on” she stopped herself and tried to think of the pronunciation before attempting it “That beach is Playa de Gulp-i-yuri” 

José grinned widely “Faster, Gulpiyuri, all one word, nice try” 

She shot him a smart arse expression and said it again properly, “Amazing place actually, one of the many hidden Asturian gems” 

He carried on looking, eyeing one picture of Luis kicking a football in silhouette as the sun went down, “Why this beach?” 

“Luis used to spend hours there as a kid, practicing, it’s a sentimental place for him” 

José swallowed, he did find it hard discussing her ex, never mind looking at pictures of him but he maintained a mature demeanour and opted to try his best to subtly seduce her, the last thing he wanted was for Vida to think he was off the hook and in true man-style carry on with total ignorance to the situation he’d caused this year. It really was a fine balance.

“So…” he said linking the fingers on his left hand with hers and pulling her closer, “What are your plans?” he asked deeply, moving her in to his chest.

“Oh I see…” she began, her body flush with his and their lips grazing “You take the day off and expect me to….what’s the word?…” she stopped when he intensified their kiss, her hands pulled at his hair while his gravitated to her lower back and stayed there  
“Hmm” she sighed, “Tell me what the word is” José teased, knowing full well he had put her off her path of concentration. 

Vida cocked her head to the side and narrowed her gaze on him, enjoying toying with him and watching with great amusement as the anticipation built in his face “INDULGE you” she finally replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Before he could reply, her Zoom app bleeped with a notification and Luis appeared on the screen, large as life, “I have a meeting” she told him, picking up his wrist to look at the time, “Give me… half an hour?” 

The blood drained from José’s face, but if Vida could move on from Helen he could surely summon the confidence to do the same with Luis, couldn’t he?


	21. Day Off Part 2

José did as he was told and left her to it, with one eye on the time he picked up his iPad and ordered some dinner to be delivered, he’d had a couple of work emails which he answered, one from Helen regarding access to the Auditorium. 

“You’re fucking kidding me” he said under his breath as he read it, she had set out restrictions regarding access meaning he and his staff would have to hold their meetings outdoors to coincide with the new Tier 4 rules. He couldn’t help but think she had engineered it on purpose. Sighing, he turned the iPad off and the TV on, selecting some mindless show to watch while the time dragged. 

“I just got off a call with Pep” Luis said, as Vida sat down at her desk.

Vida smiled, “And how was that?” she knew Matthew had become Mr Sensible/Paranoid during the pandemic, and she knew in turn, that was affecting Pep. 

Luis smiled back, cheekily, “Pep said why did it take a pandemic to calm Matt down, but Matt heard, oh my god…. the drama” he laughed, igniting a fierce belly laugh from Vida.

“That explains his brevity to me earlier” she said, still stifling the laughs “God, Pep deserves a medal… actually no wait, he has all the medals, in all the world!” 

Luis’s smile began to fade as they talked business, the price for those pictures, could Vida get them framed and shipped to Barcelona before the holidays, it wasn’t awkward as such - just very unlike the pair of them to talk shop like this.

“This guy, Phillipe, in Chelsea, amazing hand made frames, I’ll email him and copy you in”

Luis nodded, “And your fee?” 

She shook her head “I told you, pay me for the materials” 

“Vida…come on….you charge thousands for work like this, be fair and let me pay” 

Vida rested her face in her hands, “Nope” 

“I will get around this, I can be crafty when I want you know” he told her, glint in the eye “But… enough work talk, how are you doing?” 

“I’m fine” she took a sip of water, “Getting there, you know?” 

He blinked slowly, “And José?” 

Vida nodded, “He’s trying, REALLY trying, and it’s improving” 

“Tell him I send my regards, we’ll talk again soon?” 

They signed off jovially, Vida closing the lid of her laptop as she looked outside at the garden, José was on the phone, pacing. This meant one of two things - Rina was causing friction, or something work related had wound him up. She tapped on the window and got his attention, he span around like a child being caught doing something naughty and held up his hand indicating he would be 5 minutes. Vida continued to watch, and listen, if it was Rina there would be a lot of Portuguese, not so much if it was work. 

“Work….?” Vida said out loud to herself before puffing out her cheeks and pulling on her jumper “Let’s find out” 

The second she arrived at the kitchen she knew it was a work call, he was ranting and raving about rules and restrictions, made up bullshit and being left out of important decisions, Vida made tea and waited. José purposefully strode in and threw his phone onto the work top, narrowly missing the sink and making her wince, “FUCKYOU” He boomed, “FUCK. YOU” he repeated for good measure. 

He looked across at her, sat there minding her own business, mug in hand “How is Luis?” he asked, a little aggressively.

“Luis is fine” she answered bluntly “Want to tell me who you are fucking?” 

He snorted, finding the question amusing until he realised he was still fuming, “Doesn’t matter” he replied.

“Clearly….” 

“Vida….I can’t…” he started then stopped, wanting to say he couldn’t tell her as it involved Helen, he moistened his lips and took a deep breath in, exhaled and told her “Helen has banned all meetings in the Auditorium” 

“Ah OK, because of the new rules yeah?” 

Vida’s carefree reply stunned the hell out of him. 

He nodded.

“So more outdoor meetings, in London, in the middle of December huh? That sucks” 

Vida slid off her stool and placed the empty mug into the dishwasher, “Might toughen up some of your boys José” she added before shoulder nudging him, “And you” 

He smiled and grabbed her with one arm around the front of her body, almost in a Heimlich manoeuvre position, “You don’t think I’m tough?” he growled into her ear.

She was giggling insanely as he gripped her harder, “Absolutely not!” 

Eventually, after letting her go he calmed down “Would just be nice to be consulted and not just told” he rationalised, “Not sent a fucking email” 

Vida agreed, “Are we done with work?” 

He blinked and told her yes, “How about we go upstairs?” he asked.

Vida shook her head, keeping the mood as light as she could “You are so predictable you know that?!” 

José’s expression turned stoic, “We’ve had the worst year imaginable, I want it to end well, and Joao told me you’ve been working really hard in the gym so I saw one of the guys at work and he gave me a few massage pointers, if you’d like that?” 

His shyness, although rare, was always endearing, “The other night was…. unexpected, and…. fantastico, but it’s not all about that… is it?” 

Vida smiled, feeling she owed him an explanation for her actions, “I, just, I’m tired of grudge holding, it’s exhausting, and I just wanted you, us, back to normal, as close as normal as we can be right now” 

He held his hands up “I’m not complaining, god, far from it, you don’t need to justify anything” 

“Massage? Really?” she asked with a wide grin.


	22. Manchester

“Do you ever think about Manchester?”

José’s hands had been digging into her shoulder blades in the most counterproductive way imaginable for almost 20 minutes and while it wasn’t exactly soothing she didn’t have the heart to ask him to stop. 

“Manchester?” she asked, voice muffled in the pillow. 

Manchester, June 2016.

“You listening to me Boss?” Rui asked, except this time he gave José a firm nudge in the ribs.

“Hmm?” the older man answered, his eyes not shifting from the woman stood at the local coffee bar from where they were conducting their managerial meeting. 

Rui threw his plastic folder down on the table and leant back in the bucket seat, he stretched his arms behind his back and watched as José blatantly checked the woman out, “Fuck, you’re not subtle at all you know that?”

“Shh” José replied, trying now to listen in to what she was saying to the Barista, “Training for a 10k, nice” he remarked and nodded, “She’s my neighbour” he said, leaning in to Rui, “Takes pictures” 

Rui’s eyebrows sprung into life “Like as in, paparazzi? You really don’t need someone like that next door”

José scoffed, “No, professional photographer, wildlife I think” 

Both men sat and watched until she finished her chat with the barista, got her coffee and turned towards them. Displaying the coolest “Hey” she nodded at them both before leaving the coffee bar for her apartment across the way. 

José hadn’t blinked in at least a minute, he was sure of that, “She’s way too young for you” Rui remarked before returning to his files.

“Fuck you Rui, just because I’m over 50 doesn’t mean I’m past it” 

Rui shot him an unconvinced look, “Boss, she’s about 30” 

The following morning, José was running late, annoyed at himself he scrambled his way out of the flat and fumbled to lock the door behind him, his phone had rung three times in as many minutes and his usually cool demeanour was in dire need of some perspective. Vida exited her flat just as he flew past her, practically tripping himself up to get to the lift, “José?” she shouted, “I have some mail for you” 

He stopped and walked back towards her with a swagger that amused her, a cheeky smile emanating as he watched her walk towards his apartment.

“You look in a rush, I’ll leave it by the door” she told him as she placed down a small box and a couple of jiffy bags addressed to him, “Thank you” he said quietly, “Share the lift?” 

Vida nodded and they walked slowly in a charged silence towards the lift which serviced just their two top floor apartments, “So you’re training for a 10k?” José asked, letting her step in before him predominantly out of politeness but also so he could check her out in that skirt. 

Vida’s eyebrows knitted together “How do you know that?” 

“I, erm, overheard you in the coffee bar” 

She nodded, and he wondered if that had made him sound psychotic and stalkerish, “I erm, we, we were having a meeting in there and I just overheard” 

His explanation wasn’t needed. 

“I’m Vida by the way” she said with a kind smile “No introductions necessary for you” 

José took a deep breath and turned towards her “Would you like to have coffee sometime?” 

Coffee with Mourinho was a tempting proposition, she had neither accepted nor denied, and he liked that, it gave her an air of mystery, unpredictability even, “Perhaps see you for a caffeine fix later then?” he said after they exited the lift, “Perhaps” Vida replied with a polite smile. 

***

Vida laughed heartily at that memory, “You and Rui were like a couple of old women, Matthew used to call you Mabel and Martha, it was hilarious” 

José’s fingers were pushing in to her lower back, just above the waist band of her Calvin Klein’s when he stopped and asked her to repeat that for clarity, “Wait til I speak to him next” he joked, “Listening is a key skill” 

“And listening in to other people’s conversations is just plain rude José” 

“Hmm” he groaned, “There was method in my strategy at the time” he paused, “There, how does that feel?” 

Vida turned over onto her back, “Good” 

“Just good?” he questioned.

“Don’t give up the day job eh?” she teased, reaching her arms up and pulling him down by his shoulders so he landed on top of her and then fell to the side, “Let me see” she said laughing, pulling his oily hands upwards so she could inspect them, she sat astride his hips and shook her head.

“These hands have never done a hard day’s work” 

José smirked, “Maybe not, but they’re pretty good at other things” 

“Now, why didn’t you open with that line five years ago in Manchester?!” 

She groaned as he kissed her mouth, his tongue hot and delving deeply, her body moved sinuously against him, still slick in places from the oils he had used.

“That would have worked would it? Over the expensive meals and gentlemanly seduction?” he asked quietly, continuing to kiss around her mouth and down her throat, “Hmm?” he prompted after a few seconds of silence where she was simply enjoying his indulgence, “Maybe” she whispered.

***

“I don’t think this is working” Luis said bluntly, the Barcelona sunshine behind him as they FaceTime’d.

“The distance?” Vida asked, hand propping up her face as she stared emptily into her iPad. 

Luis nodded, “That’s a factor, sure” 

“What else?” 

Being dumped was soul destroying but Vida always wanted a break up summary, not so much so she could torture herself with how she’d fucked up but so that she could decide and stick to a life forever single, each relationship failure edged her closer and closer but she was certain Luis was the decider. 

“We are great as friends” 

Ouch, the worst excuse in the world.

“Friends?” she snapped “Fuck Luis, do you do the things we have with your friends because I don’t” 

He whispered under his breath in Spanish, “A relationship can’t survive on that Vida” 

An awkward silence.

“We’re both adults, this doesn’t have to be messy” 

They hung up and Vida went outside and onto her balcony, it was a rare warm and sunny day and she closed her eyes as she basked in the heat, “Fuck” she said under her breath, unable to cry right now, she was feeling annoyed at herself more than anything, Luis was a great guy, she couldn’t think of anything negative to say about him and she would miss him - which seemed a preposterous given the fact they lived over 1000 miles apart and only saw each other once a month. He said he would still help her with training for the 10k, which she appreciated but her planned trips to Spain were off, the pool parties with the kids were off, spending 6 weeks together in New Zealand in October, off. 

Vida’s head was resting on the balcony when she heard José’s sliding door open, she didn’t move a muscle and hoped that he somehow wouldn’t notice her, “Are you OK?” he asked.

Damn.

“I just got dumped” she told him.


	23. Wet

Sunday 18th January

Sheffield United 1-3 Tottenham Hotspur

“These Brits huh? Obsessed with the weather” Joao remarked as he tossed José his iPhone, the club had given them a job lot and he was always taking someone else’s home, or accidentally picking it up off the table, today it was José’s.

José gave him a look of confusion as he took the phone out of his assistant’s hand and squinted to read a text message from Vida, it simply read ‘Wet’ and José immediately turned bright red, he turned away and began to unpack and repack his rucksack as the players boarded the coach, thankful Joao was way too busy congratulating the guys as they walked past to notice.

José and Vida had started couples therapy again during the week, she had taken some convincing because feeling in an OK place would do her for now, it wasn’t brilliant but it also wasn’t horrific. Therapy tended to revisit all the wrongs that had lead them to be in the sessions in the first place, and Vida for sure didn’t want to be back in the centre of a conflict when they’d been doing so well. José’s reasoning was, it might help them to improve going forwards, and it also gave him a sounding board for his own thoughts in a trusting environment, Dr Graham was always so measured, so calm and insightful, all the things that make a great therapist.

So they logged on via Zoom, in separate parts of the house, and José had seen Vida cringe when Dr Graham advised some couples who were working on rebuilding their relationship after past trysts, issues or a lack of trust would take it back to the beginning. Unbeknownst to Vida, José had a solo session the week prior, in which the good Doctor suggested mentioning a happy memory from their past to Vida and getting her to think back to that time, this queued up his Manchester reverie quite nicely he thought. In their joint session, Dr G focused on the getting to know each other once again and in the middle of his advice came the idea to get the pair of them to try something new - Sex Texting, or Sexting as the youth called it. 

“You have to be joking” Vida scoffed, not at all impressed “We’re not 17 years old” 

Dr Graham smiled “Have an open mind Vida, José - your thoughts?”

José felt some embarrassment at the advice too but was way too cool to show it, “I’ll try it, sure” 

Vida shook her head and smirked. 

***

José got comfortable in his seat on the coach and was shortly joined by Joao who sat behind him, “So it’s raining in London? Great, fuck I miss home, the sun, the warmth…don’t you?” 

“Yeah kid, I do” José replied, as he opened the text conversation he and Vida had been having since he left for Sheffield that morning. 

V - “I’ll cook later”  
J - “I might not be hungry”  
V - “Really?”  
J - “For food, no”  
V - “What then?”  
J - “You”  
V - “Me what?”  
J - “I’ll be hungry for you”

He was sure at this point it was meant to be much easier than this to flirt via text message.

V - (Cheeky face emoji) “Hmm OK”  
J - “No good?”  
V - “I don’t think you’ve ever been accused of being no good…”  
J - “This morning was good?”  
V - “Hmm yes”

There had been a break of an hour or so while they arrived and got to the changing rooms, José did his media briefings and then rejoined the team back inside before the warm up. He smiled thinly at her last response, aware that looking at his phone and grinning was always picked up on, and always lead to ridicule and teasing, he wanted to keep this private.

J - “You’ll watch the game on TV?”  
V - “Course”  
J - “I like knowing that”  
V - “I like watching you” 

She followed up quickly with “That sounded so creepy, Lol…”

J - (love heart face emoji) “Tell me in one word how you feel when you see me on TV”

He thought he had put his phone inside the front zip compartment of his monogrammed rucksack but Joao handing it over after the game proved him wrong, when he read the word “Wet” he felt a throb in his trousers and his throat became dry, he sat listening to the guys chattering and singing while trying to think up a suitable reply. 

V - “Wet”  
J - “Fuck” - that was all he could muster, after 15 minutes of deep thought.  
V - (laughing emoji) “Not even joking…” 

He closed his eyes for the journey home, processing the game, their performance, the training schedule for the coming week and the gruelling schedule they had ahead of them at the end of January. He felt tired, but satisfied, for now. 

***

“How you doing with the filthy messages?” Matthew asked as an opener on their FaceTime call, “I can see you cringing” he laughed.

Vida took a deep breath “He would kill me if he thought you knew… god, it’s….”

“Filthy?” Matthew interjected.

She shook her head “No, polite” 

This sent her best friend into a frenzied coughing fit, which once he had calmed down and started to breathe properly again almost immediately started up again, “Oh Vida….” 

“SHUT UP!” She shouted, “I’m shit at these things!” 

“I know darling, but the point of therapy is to try new…ideas?” 

“I understand why he wants us to do it, I’m just so….” she paused.

“British?” he replied, filling in the blank for her.

Vida scoffed, it was so true, “José has the language skills, he doesn’t need to be good at this does he? He can recite the shopping list and make it sound sexy….what can I say that’s sexy for fucks sake, I’m the bluntest most black and white person ever” 

Matthew swept back his blonde fringe, “All you can do is try my love, listen, I’ll call you back later to check in”

***

“Any plans tonight boss?” Joao asked as they approached the car park at Enfield following a debrief, “At least that rain stopped” he added, making José cringe a little inside.

“Vida is cooking I think, so good meal, probably wine, nothing too heavy, you?” 

“Shower, TV, sleep, see you tomorrow” 

Both men got in their cars and José finally found himself able to think of matters not work related, fumbling for his phone he saw Vida’s last message and replied “I’m almost home, are you ready?” he felt quite smug about that reply, he even said it out loud to himself as he drove out of the gates. 

Vida briefly caught José’s message before Matthew called back and began to regale a torrid tale regarding a client he was working with, just over an hour later and with her best mate still mid-flow she heard the front door open and the familiar thud of José’s rucksack hitting the hallway laminate. He placed his keys down and walked upstairs to where he could hear Matthew on speakerphone, pleased she was sat up against the pillows on their enormous bed he strolled over and picked up the phone, taking it off speaker and placing it to his ear, “Matt, she will call you back” 

Hanging the phone up, he then leant over her body and placed it on her bedside table before dipping his head down to her neck and kissing her with warm, swollen lips. 

“Well that was rude” Vida said, in mock-protest, watching as his hands busied themselves with first her clothing, then his own, “He won’t be happy that you did that” she added again, wanting a reaction. 

José knelt in the middle of the bed in just his boxer shorts, flashing her a look of “Do I give a fuck?” before placing both palms on her hips and slowly removing her knickers, “He’ll get over it” José said eventually, with just a whisper, she licked her lips and swallowed when he gently settled on top of her, his mouth hot and experienced, Vida didn’t note that often enough - he knew what to do, where and when, for how long, every single time, “Hmmmgod” she sighed into his shoulder when his right hand gently felt between her thighs. 

“That message…” he said deeply, his fingers now causing a rush of blood to her face “Fuck” 

“You liked that?” she questioned, revelling in his teasing kisses and licks, his free left hand tenderly touching the side of her face then raking through her hair, “Mmmyeah” he whispered into her ear, “Well it’s true….” she answered, initiating another thorough and passionate kiss. 

Vida felt him throb against her thigh, and heard a deep rumble in his throat, she used her strength to move around his body and position herself astride his hips, she leant down to his face, her hair falling down onto his chest and asked him what he wanted “You…. just you…”


	24. Manage

“You hungry?” Vida whispered, her head resting on his chest, where it had been for sometime now, José’s chest deeply growled as he turned towards her and moved her body underneath him, this had been one of the best days he’d had in a long time. 

“I win today” he told her, that skilful mouth working wonders down her throat, back up her jaw and silencing her soft moans, “I come home…” he said, now sighing himself at the feeling of her nakedness moving under him, “And I have you…” 

Vida’s hand slid down between them and took a firm hold of him, “Ohgod” he whispered, shifting angles to accommodate her moving down the middle of his body to really make his day unbeatable.

***

“You guys shouldn’t be here” Helen said firmly, her smooth, golden locks bouncing as she walked past in death defying high heels. 

The two young physios stared at her as she passed, their heads at an angle like hungry dogs waiting for their dinners, “Hey you two, move it, come on” Joao nagged, standing with his arms folded until they stood up, just as Helen had turned the corner into the staff kitchens.

“WOW” Ben remarked, shaking his head “She is…”

“HOT” Jamie interjected, “Why would the Boss turn her down?” he added, making Joao even more cross.

“Don’t let him hear you say that, are you listening? Both of you?” he demanded.

The two guys nodded, “I mean his wife is pretty cute but SHE is…”

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY?” Joao said loudly, rather frighteningly, the two guys exchanged nods and followed him down to the outdoor pitch for a team briefing. 

“What’s with those two?” José enquired when they approached, Joao practically having to manhandle them down the steps so they didn’t get distracted by Helen completing her daily social distancing checks for a second time. 

Joao took José’s elbow and turned him away, “Obsessed with Helen”

“Is it a problem?” the boss enquired.

Joao shook his head, “Little boys stuff, I’ll keep an eye on them” 

José nodded in agreement and they both turned back around to begin their planned drills. 

Helen had taken her coffee outside, the rare glimpse of sun not to be missed, she completed the majority of her paperwork unnoticed by the staff or players, until Jamie and Ben walked up the steps and past her again, “Helen” Ben called, getting her attention, “Do you like younger men or is it just their dads you like to fuck?!”

Jamie started to giggle loudly, José’s head jolted to his left and he paced over to where they were stood, “You two are on really thin ice with me, understand?” 

Ben whispered something under his breath which wound José up even more, “You” he said pointing at Jamie “Fuck off”, “And you” he added, this time pointing at Ben “Come here” 

Helen watched with a straight face, José in Father Mode really was a sight to behold, “When I was at Manchester United” José began, and Ben thought he was in for some wise words of wisdom from the master, “I fired a guy around your age because he was sarcastic, fired him on the spot, sent him home from America on the next flight, back to his parents where he told them his career was finished because he had been disrespectful” 

The blood drained from young Ben’s face. 

“The only difference here, is your parents are what? Ten minutes away, down the road?” 

Ben swallowed, his dreams about to come crashing down around him, “I’m really sorry” he squeaked pathetically. 

“If I hear ONE report about you doing anything like this again, I will walk you back to your parents and tell them myself what a rude little bastard they’ve raised, got it?” 

Ben nodded, almost close to tears “I’m really sorry Sir” 

“And to Helen?”

He turned his body, but not his face towards Helen, “I’m really sorry” 

José and Helen exchanged glances, but not words. 

***

“Is it the fish? Is it really bad?” Vida panicked as she watched José silently eat the tapas she had spent all afternoon trying to perfect, having Luis on speed dial definitely helped.

José smiled, he looked tired, “It’s perfect, I’m just worn out that’s all, sorry” 

Vida looked him over, “What happened today?” she asked, before taking a mouthful of calamari. 

“Where did you get this recipe?” He answered, evasively, “Really good” 

“Luis” Vida told him bluntly.

“Oh, OK, makes sense” he smiled, eating more of the tempura fish “I’m yet to meet a Spaniard who can’t cook” 

Vida tossed her napkin down and took a drink of water, leaning back in her seat her eyes narrowed as she listened to him waffling about Spanish cuisine for well over five minutes, he stopped when he saw her staring at him totally unconvinced that everything was fine. 

“OK” he sighed, “Couple of the young guys, physios, causing some friction today” he explained, “One of them in particular made unnecessary comments” 

“About?” 

José’s whole body became tense “Helen” 

Vida swallowed, “Right?” she paused, “Don’t tell me you sacked him?” 

He minutely shook his head, “Nearly, but no. I just… I hate them gossiping and I feel less of a role model because of it” 

Vida stood up and walked around to where he was sat, his legs spread wide with a white napkin resting on his right thigh which he moved so she could sit there, “I get it” she told him, arms linked around his neck, “But causing a scene, isn’t that worse? Can’t you rise above it? The comments and gossip?” 

“Hmm, I should, but…”

Vida’s lips pressed against his and stopped him from talking, “Dessert?” she asked, pulling away after a few minutes. 

***

“So how was your week?” Dr Graham asked.

José had taken the session in his office at work, he didn’t want to deceive his wife, he just wanted to be able to talk freely without thinking she may overhear. It was this line of thought he started with, “I’m at work, so I can be honest”

“Vida still doesn’t know we have solo sessions?”

“No….” he winced, “That’s awful isn’t it?” 

Dr Graham shrugged, “Depends on WHY you don’t want her to know” 

“I guess, there are things I don’t want to mention in the couples meetings, like work and the work situation, which always gets her back up” he paused, “Two young guys made remarks about Helen and myself and I lost it, in a calm way, but I was threatening, I told Vida and she said I should rise above the gossip” 

“I think she’s right, but you’re the person who works there, not us. Why did it rile you so much?” 

“This little prick, he was so vulgar to Helen and regardless of it being Helen, it was just unkind and the kid needed telling” 

“Ah, so Helen was there?” 

José nodded. 

“OK.. So Vida has to deal with that first of all, you’re seeing this woman on a daily basis and potentially comments are being made, or in this case have been made. Vida has to compute that, she probably wants to know what was said, and at the same time she really wants to block it all out, make sense?” 

“Sure, go on” 

“If you were home right now, you wouldn’t be telling me about this, so that means you’re worried about bringing it up if there is a chance your wife could hear, this isn’t going to just go away José, you share a workplace with Helen, and you’re married to Vida, this conflict is omnipresent” 

He sighed loudly, “So what do I do?” 

“Do you have feelings for Helen?” 

“Absolutely not, I would have reacted the same if the kids had been disrespectful to any woman” 

Dr Graham smiled slyly, “But, you’re implicated in this scenario, because they know you and Helen once had a relationship”

José snorted “It was not a relationship” 

“You had relations José, you went to a hotel room and stopped yourself while you could but you still became physical and sexual with this woman, now, we are at a good stage in getting over that part, but this aftermath might be even harder because it’s common knowledge” 

“I have to quit don’t I?” He replied with a joking smile.

Dr Graham laughed, “No, you don’t, you have to do what you do best - Manage” 

***

“Buena noches”

“Ah Mr Martinez, thank you for your incredible culinary secrets” 

Luis grinned, “Good?” 

“AMAZING!” 

“Where’s the hardest man on the planet to please to tell me then?” Luis asked.

“Oh he’s got a work thing” Vida explained, “I’m sure he will call you” 

“Everything OK over there?” 

“I had a thought the other day, about how you dumped me, my therapist said I should revisit all this stuff” 

Luis grabbed his beer bottle and took a long glug, “Did I dump you?” he asked, eyebrows knitting together. 

Vida laughed, “Yeah, you totally did Luis! On FaceTime, you said it wasn’t working remember? And when you visited last year and we were talking you said you couldn’t remember why we broke up” 

“That’s true, but at the time I wanted to seduce you” he admitted freely “Take you away from bad man Mourinho” 

She laughed again, “And I nearly let you”

He winked subtly “Well, we both know what a mess that would have caused”

“Was it really the travelling that split us up?” 

Luis’s eyes looked up as he thought, his chiselled jaw turned to the side and back at the camera “I think you were very driven by your work, still are, and I think I wanted to settle down, here in Barcelona, with you…. I could sense you weren’t ready to commit I guess… I didn’t want to end things badly and look at us now, this is a beautiful friendship?!” 

“I just want you to know you are probably the sweetest guy I’ve ever met” 

“Yeah?” he answered, a little embarrassed, “José isn’t sweet? Actually don’t answer that” 

They both laughed, “He can be” she confirmed, “But you were 100% sweet to me” 

“When I’m yelling at my players I’ll remember you said that, not sure they’d believe you for a second” He took another long swig of beer, “Back in March when I came to London, Pep warned me off of you, I didn’t see his point at the time, but now… I do. You’re working hard at your marriage Vida, I’m happy for you” 

“Should people have to work hard at a marriage? It’s a choice isn’t it….” 

“True, but you and José… you’re solid”


	25. The Man Who Has Everything

Sunday 24th January

“You have plans?” José asked, removing his glasses to speak to his wife, “I thought we could order dinner, early night…”

Vida shrugged a shoulder “Training with Joao, then I need to get stuff from the club shop for Matt and a few other people, speak to Luis about making paella, busy busy busy” she answered bending across him to fill up her travel cup with coffee. 

José leant on the back of the chair he was sat in, “And you have to pick up my birthday present too?” 

Vida snorted, “Yeah OK, where am I getting that from then? An early morning raid at Selfridges? And anyway, what do you even need?”

He frowned, “I’ll remember that…” 

“You do that” she snapped back instantly “See you tonight yeah?” 

Vida picked up her kit bag and made it to the front door before he called her back, a serious look plaguing the handsome and somehow still marginally tanned face,“Have you asked if you can visit the shop?” 

Vida didn’t realise she would have to run this all past Helen. Damn.

***

“Yeah?” Helen snapped as she answered the desk phone which had been ringing for a while in her office. 

“Oh hey Helen” Carmen said softly, “I have José’s wife on hold for you, OK to pop her through?”

Helen froze in her ergonomic chair and then took a deep breath “Sure” 

“Helen O’Neill” she answered once Carmen connected them both.

“Hi Helen, it’s Vida” 

“Hmm-mmm” the younger woman replied, “And?” 

Vida coughed and realised the attitude was still firmly in place, “Listen, I wanted to ask if I can visit the stadium this afternoon? I had a chat with Carmen and I just need to pick up a few things in the shop” 

“And what business is that of mine?” Helen tapped her nails on the desk “Do what you want, from what José tells me you’re used to that” 

That was a stinger. 

“Oh, OK, I was under the impression you were the go-to person for all site visits? Because of the virus?” 

Helen rolled her eyes and pushed open her laptop knowing full well there were legal requirements to fulfil and Vida was correct, “Yep that’s fine, hardly anyone is around today” 

“Cool, and Enfield? I’m booked in for training with Joao but he’s pretty strict so I don’t imagine he would let me come over if too many people were around?” 

“Is that a question? Are you asking me a question?” Helen asked assertively. 

“Erm…” Vida paused, “I guess not” 

Vida hung up, mainly out of social awkwardness. 

***

Vida arrived at the stadium later that day, she’d had her session with Joao in the gym, followed by coffee during which Joao brought up José’s birthday, Vida shrugged “What do you get the man who has everything?” 

Joao nodded, “I know right? And I hear Rui got him amazing gifts, how can I even compare? And then there’s all this pressure because my birthday is in the same week, fuck…”

Vida snorted, “It’s sweet how you’re so worried about this, seriously, Rui would buy him wine that cost more than most people’s rent, just do the same” she sipped the rest of her coffee, “I’m exaggerating” she added, as she watched the colour drain from Joao’s face, “Whatever you buy will be perfect I’m sure” 

Joao nodded as she stood up and grabbed her bag “What are you getting him?” 

“I’m cooking him paella” 

Joao laughed “Really?” 

“REALLY!” 

Vida parked up and walked over to the club shop, waving madly at Carmen, the shop manager who buzzed her in through the automatic doors and handed her a basket, she scanned in via her App and began to fill the basket with a variety of gifts - predominantly for Matthew’s nephew and Luis’s kids, but she would have a few souvenirs hanging in her studio. 

“Who’s getting married?” Vida asked, signalling at the wedding magazine on the counter top.

“My sister, bitch” Carmen answered, before tightening her dark brown pony tail, “I can’t even date at the minute and here she is planning a damn wedding” 

Vida smiled, “Your time will come” 

She picked up a blue and pink drill top and placed it in the basket for herself, “You think?” Carmen asked, “Lockdown has made it impossible and once we come out of this can you even imagine…. it’s going to be like Sodom and Gomorrah out there”

Vida laughed loudly and placed her basket on the floor, “Yeah, you’re not wrong” 

“How’s Joao?” 

“Oh he’s good” Vida swished through some of the Junior size replica shirts and picked one in Matthew’s nephew’s size, “Busy, stressing about what to get José for his birthday, kind of cute really” 

Carmen was leaning on the counter with her face in her hands, “Joao is so gorgeous…” she said quietly, “Still single?” 

Vida tilted her head to the side “Yeah…. do you want me to set you two up?!” she asked, the glee in her voice palpable, they both quit their small talk when the sound of Helen’s high heels echoed in the corridor.

“Everything OK in here Carmen?” Helen asked, hands on her hips and eyes scanning the shop to check it was in order, clean and tidy.

“Yeah great, a few people have come by for their click and collect, I’ve done the sales reports and emailed them over, just Vida to serve then we’re done for the day” 

It killed Helen to look at Vida, but she did, and she stared hard - right from the top of her head, taking in her wavy brown hair, her scruffy sweatshirt, down to her muddy running trainers.  
Helen’s nostrils flared at the thought of José preferring this woman in front of her to the body she took so much pride in cladding with designer labels and the shoes she sacrificed her feet for every single day to look taller and more sophisticated. 

“Do we have everything in your size?” Helen asked, dripping with bitchy sarcasm, so much so that Vida nervously giggled. 

“Erm, yeah, you do it’s all good thank you” 

Helen smiled vacuously, her bright red lips widening before she said goodbye for the day. 

Vida and Carmen exchanged looks as Helen strolled off, “I’ll get you Joao’s number OK?” 

***

“She did not say that?!” Matthew yelled down the phone as Vida filled him in on the Helen situation, “Jesus, she’s so bitter!” 

“I know!? So salty.... It’s sad… Look I’m home so talk later” 

Vida hung up and threw her shopping bags down on the hallway floor, “Home” she shouted to be heard over the TV, José replied but she couldn’t make out what, she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and put on the drill top she’d got in the club shop, pushing open the living room door she eyed him - slouched down on the sofa with a game on the TV.

“I got permission” Vida stated proudly, before adding a more disturbed “It was totally mortifying” 

“I’m sorry” he offered, turning around and looking at her from over the sofa, “I’m not sorry you bought that shirt though” he said with a lick of the lips, “C’mere” 

Vida perched on the arm of the sofa, herself taking in the game he was watching, “Joao is worried about your birthday, he thinks he has to compete with Rui” 

José sighed, his hand gripping her backside tightly “I know, and you know what the worse thing is here? Rui probably won’t even remember”

“Bollocks, of course he will!” She said, reassuringly “But if he doesn’t you’ve still got my paella to look forward to” 

José nodded, the link his brain made from paella to Luis Enrique Martinez, to Vida and Luis having mad, passionate trysts was worrying and something he knew was a sticking point, he made a mental note to bring that up in therapy, he hoped the words that clumsily fell out of his mouth next weren’t a subconscious way of getting back at Vida for something which was by no means her fault. 

“Helen was polite, yeah?” 

Vida stood up, a little riled maybe that he was bothered about how Helen had behaved “I spoke to Carmen mainly” she answered, “And I’m setting her up with Joao so, yeah, anyway..” 

“Fuck…” José whispered under his breath after she’d walked away from him in favour of a shower, he shouldn’t have mentioned the H word, things had been great recently but there was always the feeling that they were on a knife edge, only ever a few crossed words away from living separate lives again. 

***

His right hand was radiating heat as he placed it gently on her stomach, his fingertips moved in synchronisation like he was playing scales on the piano as she shifted her weight to get comfortable, his mouth explored her neck, not pushing, not pursuing - he wasn’t doing this to initiate, he just enjoyed feeling close to her. 

“Hmmm” Vida sighed, turning into his arms so they were facing one another, their kisses were quiet and reserved but by no means lacking passion or intimacy, her hand ran through his hair which was longer than usual on the account of his hairdresser not being able to work “I love your hair this long” she told him, mouth deviating away for a break, he soon covered her lips with his again, eager to stay connected. His eyes were heavy when he finally pulled back and looked at her, “Seriously?” he asked, humour in his voice, Vida nodded, “So don’t go shaving it all off again”


	26. Birthday 2

“At least tell me where we’re going?” José pleaded as he watched Vida hurl the overnight bags into the back of her Mercedes.

“Nope” she replied defiantly, “Now, get in, it’s freezing out here”

Vida had spent the last month telling José his birthday was cancelled this year, he laughed it off every time, ordinarily they would go away if their schedules allowed it, somewhere hot and relaxing, or Vida would organise a huge get together, rent an amazing house in the country and invite everyone they knew. Vida gave a great party. 

He turned to look at her as she negotiated the London traffic, amazed at how busy it still was given the lockdown, “Do you think all of these people are making essential journeys?” he asked quietly then paused, “Actually, are WE making an essential journey?” 

Vida stopped at a red and looked back at him, “What is it you’re always saying to me again? Oh yeah, that’s it TOO MANY QUESTIONS, chill out, it’s your birthday!”

He snorted and looked out the window, there was the lightest of snowfall outside and he shivered, thanking his wife as she increased the temperature inside the car. 

“The Lodge? We’re at The Lodge?!” 

They were indeed at The Lodge, adjacent to the training ground on Hotspur Way, “How did you arrange this?” he asked excitedly as they parked up and got their bags out of the car.

“I have my connections….” Vida bragged, flashing him a swipe card to gain entry to the Lodge’s most lavish and decadent suite, “If we can’t go to St Lucia, St Lucia can come to us, now get in it’s freezing!” 

José had stayed at The Lodge countless times, usually in a standard room, yeah - those rooms alone were amazing, and luxurious but Vida had got them in to the Grand Suite, fully equipped with a sunken, jacuzzi bath which overlooked the vast grounds, there was a Chef on their balcony cooking traditional langouste on the barbecue, the Champagne was on ice and the logs had just arrived for them to get the fire going. 

José threw his bag on the bed and sat at the end, watching and listening as his Wife spoke to Carlos, the Chef, her enthusiasm for what he was doing and how beyond endearing, he’d had a text from the kids, Rui, Joao, Pep and Matthew, he’d also had a message from Dr Graham about his solo session the following day. 

“Hey!” Vida called from the door, her body half in and half out and clocking the roaring fire which he’d helped along by adding more wood, “I’ll call for more logs, think we’ll need them” 

“Vida” he said solemnly, and then motioned that she come over to the bed, she did and he held her hands while he still perched on the end “This is…. perfect, thank you” 

Vida grinned, “Are you just relieved that you didn’t get paella?!”

He grit his teeth, and totally out of the blue told her “I’m having therapy with Dr Graham”

“I know, we both are” she answered, confused by his sudden change of subject.

He ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed, “No, me, by myself, as well as the couples sessions - I’m seeing him independently”

“Oh, OK” 

She sat next to him, hand on his thigh and full of concern, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

José shied away, embarrassed to the point of despair and also totally undeserving of feeling this way.

“Hey, it’s fine” she reassured him rubbing his arm firmly, “But I’m here, you can tell me anything, OK?” 

He nodded, “More logs you said?” he asked, springing upright and summoning enough selflessness to not ruin this incredible gesture by telling Vida he was jealous of Luis and any tenuous link to Luis, or his life. 

José walked down to the reception area, the place was quiet for obvious reasons but he did stop and speak to a few staff members who were dotted around in housekeeping and catering, he was whistling quietly to himself as he waited for the reception manager to materialise, taking out his iPhone and typing a message to Dr Graham.

JM ‘OK to call, 5 mins tops?’  
DG ‘Sure’

“José, happy birthday” Dr Graham said as he answered, “Why aren’t you celebrating, especially after the result last night?” 

“Oh I am, we are, Vida booked The Lodge, it’s…. unexpected, but great” 

“OK so… why the call?” 

José found a quiet corner, thankful the reception had not yet got to him, “It’s the Luis thing” he advised, “He’s Vida’s fucking link to all things Spain, and god….” he clenched his teeth “It just really gets to me” 

“Hmm, more than it used to it sounds?”

“Definitely” José replied, “And I have no right to feel this way, Vida’s innocent for god’s sake”

“Yet, here you are, feeling threatened by a guy who’s in a different country to you and your wife, and a guy who ended a relationship with Vida many, many years ago, so what’s going on? I think you’re punishing yourself, possibly projecting Vida’s feelings regarding Helen and how she is still very much a part of your life, albeit in a professional capacity. My advice would be to speak to Luis, you have history with him”

José nervously laughed, “Speak to him?!” 

“Why not?” 

José hung up and tapped his contacts, scrolling down to M for Martinez, he did it and it rang, and Luis answered.

“José? Hey” Luis answered, voice characteristically deep. 

“Hi Luis” he paused, “I, erm, you have time for a chat?” 

“Of course, isn’t it your birthday? Happy Birthday!”

“Yeah, it is, thanks, yeah…”

“Cool, so what’s up, Vida OK?” Luis asked, laid back as usual “Haven’t heard from her in a while” 

“Do you have feelings for Vida still?” José asked honestly.

Luis coughed, “God, wow, OK, I mean, as a good friend, yeah of course, I care about Vida, and last year I worried about you guys for sure, but romantically? You mean romantically right?” 

José took a deep breath, “Yep” he answered so quickly, hoping this would all soon be over. 

“José, fuck man, she worships you” Luis explained, “I’m serious, when we chat on Zoom she goes all soft when she mentions you, Vida doesn’t soften easily - you know that! And it’s just not my style…” He omitted the part about them almost growing close again when Vida and José were separated, it just didn’t seem constructive in that moment. 

José licked his lips, “It’s, erm, how would you say, it’s a work in progress for me to be OK with her mentioning you”

“Have you told her that?” 

José winced, “Nah…. I feel pathetic for feeling jealous” 

“Jealous of me?” Luis asked, “Have you googled yourself recently?!” 

José laughed, “Absolutely not” 

“I get it José, but Vida isn’t a cheat, we’ve a great friendship, but that’s all it is” 

“You know about…..” he paused

“You and that girl? Yeah I do but fuck, life’s complicated, I’m not going to judge anyone” 

The two men signed off cordially and José felt slightly more confident but the same level of pathetic entitlement, just another thing he would have to work on. 

He began to scroll through his News App as he concentrated on waiting to be seen to by reception, pleased for the private time to make a few calls, he only looked up when Helen pushed open the big wooden door, “Oh, it’s you” she said, eyebrows creasing as he walked over to the desk “Happy Birthday” 

José nodded, it would be her, “Thank you, I, we, erm, we need more wood.. please?” 

Helen snorted, smoothly replying, and simultaneously revelling in this golden opportunity to embarrass him, “You want wood José?” 

José’s face hardened and he did not appreciate her tone, “Logs, yeah, can you arrange that Helen?” he snapped. 

She smiled broadly, her blue eyes wide and playful, “Come back here and I will arrange whatever you need” 

José slammed his hands on the reception worktop, barking unpleasantly “STOP IT” 

“You couldn’t wait to rush to my aid the other day José, what was that about? Wanted to look like the big man did you? In front of those cute young boys” 

José laughed ironically, “I would’ve done the same for any woman in that situation, now please, just some logs” 

Helen picked up the desk phone and did as he asked. 

“Wasn’t so hard eh?” He replied after she had hung up. 

She smirked, “Wood… hard…. so many innuendos” 

“You’ll bring it to the suite yeah?” José asked, ignoring her comments. 

“It’s no surprise being married to her, what do you see in her? Average at best. You’ve seen this…” She padded down her own body in her tightly fitting tube dress “Touched it, kissed it….”

José’s throat tightened, and his temples began to radiate with pain “Helen” he sighed, “This is so tiring” 

Helen’s face hardened now, “If you weren’t married…” 

She was stopped in her tracks by Vida who appeared from around the corner, in pursuit of her husband who she had assumed got lost, or sidetracked, or both.

“He would sleep with you and then realise what a vacuous and dull person you are Helen” 

José's mouth gaped open and he puffed out his cheeks, “I didn’t start this…”

Vida waved her hand in the air “I know I heard it all. I might not look like a stick thin underwear model Helen, I may wear scruffy sweats and not care about how I look after a work out, but I’m a nice person who doesn’t go around trying to steal other women’s husbands, I don’t put on this pretence, you think walking around this place leaving nothing to the imagination gets you respect?” she paused “It stinks of desperation”

Stumped for what to say Helen went for Route 1 cruelty “At least I can give a man a child, like a real woman” 

José’s face drained to a pasty white colour, just about to speak when Vida pushed him out of the way, she calmly spoke “So I can’t have kids, yeah that’s the truth. But you know what I can do that you will never be able to? I can fuck him, repeatedly, all day, every day, for the rest of my life. I didn’t win him in a raffle Helen, we met and we fell in love, it works both ways, we’ve both messed up before but realise this - he will always come to me, women like you.... yeah you look incredible but under all that aesthetic perfection is a falseness and why? Because you lack self esteem, you lack the personality and compassion. And not that it’s any of your business but I do have kids - I have two amazing step kids who love me and tell me so every day. And José, he’s not faultless, he’s human, and the only woman on the planet who gets him is me. The only woman who pleases him is me, and I’d say that in the grand scheme of things, that doesn’t seem like a rough deal does it?” 

Vida paused again, deafened by the silence she said loudly “HIM, look at him! I get to share my life AND what’s left of his birthday with him....” she pointed at José who was statuesque “You couldn’t even get him out of his boxer shorts Helen, now do your job and bring us the damn logs” 

Vida swaggered back down the corridor to their suite and swiped them in, José was silent as he stepped in after her, “Are you alright?” he asked her, voice soft. 

“Fine” she answered, walking over to her laptop and connecting it up to the TV on the wall, “I’ve arranged for the kids to call in 15 minutes, thought it would be a nice surprise?” 

He’d walked over to her and gripped her sides, “This is perfect, and more than I deserve” 

Vida kissed his mouth gently, teasing him “Yeah it is”

"Thank you" he said, quietly, pulling back from her grasp "For what you said out there...it’s true, you are the only woman who gets me...” he sighed, "I've been struggling recently, with confidence..."

Vida's face changed from stressed out to concerned, she knew exactly what he meant, "I get it... not so long ago we were living in the same house but not even speaking, so I know how you feel, like the smallest thing might tip it over the edge again"

José nodded, "Yeah, exactly that... I, we, need to quit with all the pressure and just go with it, hmm?...”

His hands had wound around her waist and had her jeans off in seconds, his heavy breaths on her skin and in her ear sent the blood rushing around her body so that every nerve was heightened, “You get to fuck me.... god I love that you said that” he told her, igniting a mischievous laugh. 

She kissed his mouth with vigour and purpose, her tongue interwinding with his as she edged him further back until his legs felt the mattress and they fell backwards, "Is that guy still out there cooking?" José asked, helping her with the buttons on his shirt in a race against time to get naked as quickly as possible, Vida yelled "CARLOS!!!!" and they waited, "Guess not" she shrugged, before grinning.


End file.
